Shadow of Realities
by RockBane
Summary: Davis finds himself alone in a different reality, he meets a shadow of his partner, Veemon. Continue from Times of Portals. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Shadow of Realities

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 1

Davis had been slammed into the cell. He had landed on a road and three unknown human looking Digimon had picked him, roughly, had treated like scum. The disgust was evident on their faces, not wanting to be searched he let them have their way. All around him, he saw Digimon. Digimon looking at him like he was nothing. It angered him and yet made him fearful. This Digimon didn't care for humans much.

Making certain that no Mon was watching, Davis took out his Digivice and looked at it. It was now quiet different then it was before. For one thing it was now looking a bit more like a D-ark but not quiet. He also found that his D-terminal was gone. Davis now just asked a question that anyone would ask, "Now what?" He didn't expect an answer.

(V)(V)(V)

He watches as some humon type Digimon begin in a human. An odd one at that. He stayed quiet as he watch as the human got through his pockets. Then watch as an odd device was taken out. Wonder if he could use it to bribe one of the guards, he hears the human say, "Now what?"

He answers, "You wait until they find which camp you came out of." The human stiffens and looks over at him. _'He looks like seen a spiritmon.'_ He muses, but the answer the human gave, unnevered him, for no human ever knows much about Digimon or their names. The fact that this one was almost got his name in one go, it really crept him out. "Veemon?" "Nope, KageVeemon." He answers the human, trying not to look nervous.

Then the human did something that stocked him to the core. He held up the device and then the came an image of him.

**KageVeemon**

Rookie level Digimon

Virus type

Dark Dragon. Attacks are Yami Head Butt and Yami Punch.

The human read out his information like it was nothing. He has never heard of this. _'That device just told him about what level, type, and attacks! I'm way out of my depth here. Should I call a guard? No, maybe this human is my ticket out. I just need to get him to trust me and bingomon; I get the ability to travel by shadows. Then nothing can hold me back.'_

"You look disappointed. I wonder why." He watches the human closely.

(V)(V)(V)

Davis hears a voice say, "You wait until they find which camp you came out of." Davis turns to see a Digimon that reminds him of Veemon. He asks, "Veemon?" The Digimon replies, "Nope, KageVeemon." Then getting an idea he points his Digivice at the Veemon like rookie.

**KageVeemon**

Rookie level Digimon

Virus type

Dark Dragon. Attacks are Yami Head Butt and Yami Punch.

Davis reads out the information. _'KageVeemon, huh? Kage means shadow I think. So, he's a virus and Veemon's vaccine. Cool, I wonder if he could help me get out of here?'_ He asks the virus, "So, what're in for?"

Davis notices in amusement that this wasn't what he was expecting. The virus says, "Just trying to live. I had some goods, and someone thought I shouldn't have them. So, what's that device you have?" Davis looks surprised and answers, "It's my Digivice. My partner's Veemon, but we were travel through a portal and the I land here." "Partner? You claim to have a Digimon as a partner? What for?" KageVeemon asks. "We have been through a lot. We defeated bad guys, save the world, you know doing the good guy thing." KageVeemon snort, then says, "You watch and this Veemon does the fighting." "It's not like that. I help him Digivolve. I even got the Digi Eggs of Courage, Friendship, and Miracles. Then he can even Digivolve into ExVeemon." KageVeemon didn't answer.

(V)(V)(V)

"So, what're in for?" He answered before think. "Just trying to live. I had some goods, and someone thought I shouldn't have them. So, what's that device you have?" He watched as the human looks surprised, "It's my Digivice. My partner's Veemon, but we were travel through a portal and the I land here."

Now KageVeemon has heard about other realities, he himself has traveled through a few. _'So he's from a different reality. Figures.'_ "Partner? You claim to have a Digimon as a partner? What for?" He asks. "We have been through a lot. We defeated bad guys, save the world, you know doing the good guy thing." He could have laugh out loud when he hear the good guy thing. The states, "You watch and this Veemon does the fighting." "It's not like that. I help him Digivolve. I even got the Digi Eggs of Courage, Friendship, and Miracles. Then he can even Digivolve into ExVeemon." He didn't know how to respond to that. _'Digivolve … to Digivolve anytime. Now that power I can use, but it would seem I need the human to learn from. His partner's not here and his a Veemon, so maybe I a can stand be a stand in? Maybe I should just call a guard and I'll get out of this without a head ach? But then when did I ever did something easy?'_

"You know, we could help each other. You see, my kind is capable of using shadows to travel around. All we need it to form a bond with a human and then the ability is unlocked. I can maybe stand in for your partner? I get the keys and then we get out of here, what you say?"

He watches the human closely. He hoped the human bought it. If everything goes well then at least he can use shadow to get away. Then he'll never have to worry about this ever again.

(V)(V)(V)

'_Can I trust this guy? I mean, had good that someone thought he shouldn't have? He's a criminal, a thief, but I do want out. But I don't know how to add him as my partner. Willis had twins and I don't think that applies. I don't know who to trust, I mean what's stopping this guy from just get this ability and leaving me here to rot? I might not have told him as much as I should have. I guess it's time to live by that saying I told Takato that once. You got to give trust to earn trust. Well here goes.'_ Taking a deep breath, "I'm Davis and I'd like to be your partner KageVeemon."

With that his Digivice glows and a light shots toward KageVeemon. Looking at his Digivice it show a list, Veemon's names first then KageVeemon is added. Then the light disappears. The guard comes and looks at the two then leaves.

KageVeemon the walk into the shadows and fades into them. Soon he's back with the keys and unlocks the doors. He follows KageVeemon out and into a clothing room. "Get a robe on. Cover yourself with it. Don't show anything." Davis does as he was told. So, they're gone.

-----------------------------

A grouped of robed Digimon meet, nothing can be see of them. The only different are the sizes and shapes under them and the color of the robes.

The one with a dark green speak to the assembly, "This can't go on. The assimilation of other realities will force the hands of other powers. I speak of the Hazard, for none can find it. It has been gone, despite how careful it was guarded. The last time it was unleashed, Megidramon had taken a 'trip' around different realities. We don't even know what form it wears, and it could destroy us with one swipe if finds the Anchor. We must stop this madness! How long until we face the Hazard or any of the other powers? I say that we have enough territory."

The next to speak, wearied a light blue with a splash of white on his robe. "Agreed. We wouldn't be here if we didn't feel the same way. Many Digimon think that the Hazard expired; we know that the Gather of Life promotes this view. The humans throughout the territories might be ignorant for now, but you must remember that it's always humans that made the Digital Worlds and us. Many of these humans have some small history of having a working partnership with Digimon. We might find, soon, find worlds where this relationship is being fruit. Then we're not just having the Hazard to worry about, but rebelling humans partnering up with these partnered humans with their Digimon allies. We must know the benefits of such a partnership. For there must be benefits or the Digimon wouldn't be partnering up in some of the realities that were conquered."

There was a murmur of agreement to those words. Then they began to talk about other things, like army movements and scout reports. Soon they were satisfied and began to leave. Only the one with a black and white robe stayed behind. He waits for then opens a screen and looks at the image of an old tablet, and read the words on it. "The Hazard waits for the one to partner with, the worthy one shall shape the Hazard and the great beast of rage will only be calmed by the partner." The figure thinks on this as he closes the screen. "Chosen partner? Is that where you are, have you found the one you've been waiting for all these long years? I wonder what your chosen is like." Then he departs.

----------------------------------------

KageVeemon couldn't believe he helped this human escape, but he had and hell be damn wasn't going to abandon him now. _'I just hope Davis is worth all this. I have to admit though, that shadow traveling is empowering. Now where? I think Dash will be the best. He's always had a weak stop for humans. Dash's it is.'_

Not running any more, he guided Davis to Dash's place. Soon he knocked and a Prairiemon open the door, then looking at him, then said, "I thought you were in jail, Kage. I don't want to know, just go." As he was closing the door, "O have a heart! Common Dash! I got a human with me!" At that Dash looked at him then looked at Davis, Davis showed his face to Dash. "Your telling the truth, come on in." Dash opened the door for them to come in.

"So, how come you're with Kage here? I know that the closest camp is two days out. How'd you get here?" Dash headed to the kitchen and returning to cooking. "I got grab out of this tunnel where my friends and I were walking through. I just landed here and got thrown in a cell. What's up with that anyway, I didn't break any laws did I?" Davis had taken off the robe as he sat down. Kage just shakes his head, at how Davis was beginning to act. _'But I guess where he's from, it's ok. I just hope Dash humors him'_

Dash look a bit stunned about how Davis acted and said, "How familiar are you with Digimon?" Davis looks at Dash and answers, "I have a Veemon for a partner and now KageVeemon's my second partner. I'm a bit of a hero where I come from. Help save the Digital World a few times. Why?" Dash look at him then at Davis, "Kage's your partner? I heard old rumors about humans and Digimon partnering up, but just though it was just stories. So, just what did you do?"

He just wanted to shout, "The Hell! He's just a human for Dobermon's stack! Don't encourage him." But kept his mouth shut, later he'll be glad he did for the story Davis told was one that was awe inspiring and quiet unbelievable.

To be continued …


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow of Realities

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 2

Dash and KageVeemon both just stared at Davis as he finishes. Dash just forgot about his food as Davis told them all about his adventures back in his home reality. Now he watched as his new partner says, "For real? I heard children stories of the Dark Ocean, but just thought they were to scare kids into behaving. So, you're saying that not only does this place exist, but you guys beat the Lord of the Dark Ocean." Dash nods in agreement with KageVeemon. "So in your reality you have almost direct connected with this place. I too remember the stories about the Dark Ocean. To think that it can be open, I fear what'll happen if the Gather of Life finds your world, for it seems that the only thing keeping that place closed is the partnership between humans and Digimon. Can also see that they'd run into trouble with you DigiDestine. We need to keep the Gather of Life from getting their hands on you. The information would be invaluable to them. We'll leave tomorrow."

With that he returned to making his food. _'He's right, I can't be captured! I could doom my friends without meaning too.'_ It was then did he realized how hungry for his stomach growled. "I think I have enough for the three of us." Dash said. "Thanks Dash." KageVeemon smirks until his own stomach betrays him. "Foods done." They then walked over to the kitchen table and ate. After they ate, they when to bed, Davis and KageVeemon slept on the couch.

(V)(V)(V)

'_An amazing story. I never heard anything like it before. I'll admit that I found myself in an odd place. I could sell this information but I could be dismissed as liar. Maybe I'll stick around, just to see how things go. So, does Dash have any connections to the Stalkers? Who knows, I better get some sleep. It would seem Davis trust Dash enough to let him lead him around. I'll admit that I don't have any plans other then escaping.'_ He then pushed out any thoughts out of his head and when to sleep.

------------------------------------

The next day, Davis was carrying a large pack. They all agreed that KageVeemon would be traveling around in the shadows. Davis can't help but like the Prairiemon was too carrying a pack. He was now wearing the robe from yesterday and his pack was under it as while. He was tempted to see just what kind Digimon he was, but thought better of it.

They walked down the street, he saw other Digimon also wearing robes. He had asked KageVeemon and Dash about it and the answer had been that some Digimon look quiet weird and so to not get stared at. So most Digimon didn't even give him a second glance. They can't smell him, for the robes also covered bad smells for there were Digimon that smelled bad.

Dash has his clawed glove on and he had to admit that just looking at them, they looked fearsome. Red metal claw about over an inch long. With the whole, the glove made out of grey metal that matches his ear blades, he doubted that any Digimon would be willing to pick a fight with him.

They made it to a trailmon to get to another city. They now sat in a compartment in one of the cars. Their tickets had been stamped and so KageVeemon appears out of the shadows. "So, now where?" He asked. Dash answered, "I know a mon who'd help get you out of the territories. Think you might have to be patient, she might want to examine your Digivice, Kage, and you." KageVeemon exclaimed, "Why me?" "To see the effect this partnership has on you." Dash answered. "So, what's her name?" Dash answers, "Cassandra, she's a Butterflymon." KageVeemon groans, "Not her! I heard that at she tried to 'examine' a human weapon once. She tried to stop it, but it deleted the room it was in. I don't mean destroyed, I do mean deleted. You can't want her help!" Dash sighs and says, "She's an old friend of mine. She repaired my left glove to be as good as new. She's just gets carried away with things. And for the record, the Zaps were trying to get rid of that weapon and they had broke into her lab. They made it explode." "Big deal! It still deleted a room." Davis watched as the two argued. _'Reminds me of the times Yolei and me used to fight like that. It's been like over two weeks since I saw her. Cody and the other older DigiDestine too, I even kind of miss Jun too. I know Kari and the others are all right, but I really wanted to see Takato and Guilmon fight the Dire. I hope to hear all about it, when I get out.'_

Davis looks out the window as the two Digimon brought out old arguments. Things about how KageVeemon had ran into Dash trying to cheat a pair of champions Digimon in Vice City in the reality of called Lore 3. At that KageVeemon brought out points of Dash asking KageVeemon to play lookout for him while he meets with other human sympathizers, then Dash then pointed out what happened on Arrow 12 in the ruins with his friend Puck, the Dorugamon. About how they had to take out ten of the thirteen Endigomon just to talk to Core the leader. _'This two really do have a history. I've never seen a Dorugamon before, I wonder what one would look like.'_

KageVeemon suddenly fades into the shadows, and a few minutes later the door opens, foods brought in. Then the worker leaves. Davis closes the window and covers it. Dash takes off his gloves and covers the door window. The he uncovers his face and takes off his own gloves. KageVeemon appears and they soon dig in.

(V)(V)(V)

Dash watches Davis and Kage eat from the same plat. He had to admit that Davis was an odd one. But then, Davis wasn't from the territories of the Gather of Life. _'I wonder if the Gather of Life hadn't taken over so many realities, how many might have followed Davis's reality into coexisting? The answers out there, never meet a human that didn't fear Digimon. I think he might even be bored right now! For fifty years the Gather of Life insisted that humans would never accept Digimon, not as living beings or equals. Davis trusts KageVeemon and I not to guide him wrongly. I just hope that we can live up to that. I hope nothing goes wrong.'_

They finish and then Davis recovers his face and hands. KageVeemon fades into the shadows as they uncover the windows. After a few minutes the worker appeared and took the empty plates. Later Dash checks to see if Davis is all right and him sleeping. KageVeemon appears and says, "You'd think that this happens everyday for him. Not panicking or complaining about all this. I find it creepy, so unnatural." He looks at KageVeemon with surprise. "Then why did you partner up with him? Or do you just want the ability to travel via shadows? Are you maybe hoping to Digivolve? It's all of the above, huh?" KageVeemon looks him in the eye. "So what? I'm going to figure out how to use his device to help me Digivolve then I'm taking off." He snorts, "I don't think it's that easy. You heard the story he told us last night. It takes a human and a Digimon to be able to Digivolve. I don't see how you'll get it to work without him. I think you in for the long hale. Good or bad and sickness or health kind of thing. He's trusting his life with you, I hope live up to that Kage. He's one of a kind around these parts." KageVeemon doesn't have anything to say to that.

'_The sooner you see that you tied yourself with Davis, the better things will get. I really hope you're up for it. Others will try for him, thinking they can get that power for themselves. You'll better be ready for that kind of trickier.'_ He closes his eyes to take a nap. Leaving KageVeemon alone.

(V)(V)(V)

KageVeemon looks at Davis. _'This is just tempary. He has another partner, ok so I might not be able to use the Digivice, but I might make champion though. I wonder how this will all turn out? So, the question is just how long will I be his partner? And am I really in it for the long run? I mean he's from a different reality, so I'm just being used as I'm using him. But Dash's guess are usually hit the mark more often then not. I guess I'll cross that road when it comes. Though I kind of wonder just what my other is doing?'_

------------------------------

'_I wonder where you are Davis? I'm sorry for not being there for you! I just hope next week, when Takato leaves with Guilmon and Calamon they find you safe and sound! I just hope you forgive me for being such a lousy partner. Just don't get killed!'_ Veemon lies with Ken and Wormon. They were watching TV, but Veemon's heart just wasn't in it.

------------------------------

The Digimon named Guyver stared at the report in front of him. He was the one wearing the white and black robe. He's an ultimate level Digimon. The report was talking about a human appearing out of nowhere. And then disappear with another prisoner, a KageVeemon. It just made him want to shake his head at their stupidity. '_You'd think that they'd wonder if his from an outside the territories, but no, they just put him into a cell and leave him there. Didn't even report it until much later. They didn't even leave a guard to watch the inter play. So, we got an unknown human that left with a KageVeemon. This is something; they must have formed a bond, for if the stories talking about KageVeemons with the ability to travel in shadows are true. Then we have a KageVeemon out there with that rare ability. I'll hold onto this report for along as I can. The Gather of Life must not know of this until the Stalkers make plans. We might even get to see just the reason why Digimon bond with humans. This seems to be the answer to our many questions!'_

Guyver was a SilthNinmon. An Ultimate level Digimon, a Data type. He stands six three quarters feet tall. His face was covered with a mask with an image of a fanged face. His skin is tan and covered with brown leather with grey colored armor. He has fingerless gloves on his hands and on his right arm a piece of armor covering his arm, leaving his left arm with nothing. He has a double-sided sword and a number of throwing daggers on his crest. His hair is dark green and is in a short ponytail. His attacks are Phantom Clone and Void Cutter. The Phantom Clone makes a clone and the other attack; Void Cutter cuts through into a void. Then the attack comes out freezing cold. Any cuts that happen will get frostbite.

Guyver takes and places the report at the bottom of the pile. He's blue eyes sparkle with amusement. He was the only one that really took time to read any new reports around here. It'll take at the minimum of a week for anyone to find it. He was going to enjoy what was coming. Then he frowns under his mask. _'They planning on conquering that unstable world. The first report says it there were gaps in it, now it's whole again. I bet if you wait long enough then there'll be gaps again. That story about humans becoming Digimon is really hard to believe. I mean I can picture the Hazard looking human but even I have my limits. That's happening next week I believe. I better get some rest tonight. I have a feeling that in the time to come I'll be needing it.'_

-------------------------------

It has been two days since they have been on the trailmon; it had been peaceful enough as the two Digimon talked about old times. Then they were attacked by a group of twenty Ogremon being lead by an Endigomon. The train cars had been disconnected from the trailmon.

KageVeemon and Dash became alert and began to try to open the window. Davis had his Digivice out and pointed it at the Endigomon, making both Digimon pause as Davis reads out loud the information.

**Endigomon**

Champion level Digimon

Virus type.

Animal. Attacks are Howling Destroyer and Koko Crusher

This was a first for Dash, KageVeemon just smirks. "That's great and all, but we need out." Dash says. Davis then notices something that both Digimon failed to notice. He then opens the catch. Both Digimon look at him then quickly opens the window. They jump out and begin to run for it.

Two Ogremon notices and give chase. Davis trips on his robe but KageVeemon uses Yami Head Butt on the closest of the two attacking Digimon, but the second Ogremon takes a swipe with his club at KageVeemon. KageVeemon recovers and tries Yami Punch. Dash uses Hare's Ear to drive the first one back, the second one attacks KageVeemon. When Davis sees KageVeemon about to get clubbed, Davis runs and rams the second Ogremon. KageVeemon uses Yami Punch to knock out the Ogremon. Dash too was finish with the last one. They turn and flee.

After getting away, they begin to walk. "You could have gotten hurt! I could have just faded into the shadows to get away! You didn't need to ram him." Davis looks sheepish, but his face was still covered. "Sorry, I have a habit to leap before I look. Besides, I'm not looking for another partner, so you can't get deleted. Besides, I don't think you fading into the shadows is such a good idea." Dash cuts off KageVeemon, "He's right, Kage. How many KageVeemon can use that ability? You'd be kind of famous. Better not have mon looking for a KageVeemon that can travel via shadows. It's then a secret that could save our hides later." Then Davis says, "I knew it wasn't a good idea." KageVeemon just sighs and gives up.

------------------------------

Veemon dreams, the land scrape shows a canyon. Looking around he finds himself looking into yellow eyes. He steps back and takes a look at the Digimon before him. This Digimon looks like a Veemon, but was black where he is blue. This one's eye color is yellow as his eyes were red. The V mark is red while his was yellow. Finally this one has light blue where Veemon has white.

Then odd Veemon speaks, "Great, a Veemon. Just what I need to dream about." Veemon just blinks and then asks, "I've never see a Digimon like you in my life! What are you?" The other smirks and answers, "I'm your shadow. KageVeemon, my name. So, now what?" Veemon just stares at KageVeemon for a bit then asks, "Do you know Davis?" Now KageVeemon gets defensive. "Why'd you want to know?" This answered his question. "Is he safe?" He asks softly. KageVeemon look speechless at him. "You're his partner?" Veemon nods.

Then the dream ends. Both wake, not remembering the dream they had shared. The shadow one looks at the human by him. The blue one looks at the sky and at the stars.

(V)(V)(V)

Veemon gets up and goes to where Ken with Wormon sleeps. He then lies down by his DNA Digivolving partner. Grinning for no reason he falls asleep.

(V)(V)(V)

KageVeemon moves closer to Davis. Studying his face and then he looks to the sky. Both moons glow in the night sky. The light red one is almost gone and the brown one is at half full.

Looking and finding Dash on a good slab of rock. He then moves and lays down by Davis. Soon, he sleeps and dreams of an adventures past, with him almost always winning the fights.

To be continued …


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow of Realities

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 3

Dash and KageVeemon both look on as Davis tries to catch fish from the river they were stopping at. It's been three days since they have been walking in this canyon country. They were making good time. Right now though, they both were wondering about Davis. Davis began to be over the fact that he's alone, without his usual partner or with any of the other Digidestine. He began to joke and tease with the two. And they began to treat him, like they'd do to any other Digimon. Sometimes when they did notice that Davis was human, they can't believe they'd forget that fact. And now he was entertaining them as he tried to catch fish for lunch.

KageVeemon just smiles as Davis do catch one, but it slips and then Davis slips in the water and he get a bit of a bath. _'I can't believe I once just thought of him as just a human. He's a bit of a hot head, but so am I if I have to be truthful. I wonder what his friends are like?'_ "I don't know why you think your going to get one. They'll just slip out of your hands." Dash agrees with KageVeemon. Just as he was going to say something, just by a large amount of luck, Davis catches a fish while he was getting up. "Dumb luck. Just dumb luck." Dash says. "True, but it's my dumb luck that got us a fish!" Davis walks out of the river with the fish in his arms. "He's right. He's all about luck." KageVeemon says while nodding sagely with his arms crossed over his crest.

All Davis gives them is a look of aloof amusement. "Your just jealous that I got the fish." Dash shrugs and KageVeemon smirks. "Alright, so who's doing the cooking?" "I am." KageVeemon goes to take the fish.

Later Davis and the two Digimon have finish eating when Dash looks thoughtful and says, "You know, I'm wondering just what you were doing that you end up in the tunnel. I mean was anyone with you?" KageVeemon watches as Davis look sad and homesick. "I was with some friends going to this other reality. You see, this isn't the first reality I've visited. I'll tell you this later, it's a really long story." Davis gets a far away look then get serous. "Lets get going. I promise you'll like the next one." With that they repack their packs and Davis puts on his robe. They then head out.

--------------------------------

Guyver was reading a report from that unstable reality that they were currently invading. It would seem that someone couldn't resist the blood lust, for they attacked two villages and on they're three they meet the enemy. It seem that these 'Legendary Warriors' were fighting off their actions of conquering that world. This adds to the fact that they can't pinpoint these 'Legendary Warriors' types. They had this variable type. They also meet the rulers of this reality. This event was a large stepping-stone in the history of the Gather of Life; they never came across a united world. It would seem they came across one now. _'We could use this, but how? I guess we'll just have to throw ideas around. Better make certain that the higher ups get this first. They might not think that finding an unknown human with a KageVeemon not high on their list of things to do. Gives us more time to find him.'_

Guyver takes the report and hands it to his superior personally. The Ebemon takes a good long look at the report and then reads it over two more times. "You've read this?" He nods. "Tell this to no one. If all similar reposts and get rid of them. This must not get out. Understood?" He nods again. The he heads to where he knew most of the copies were. Planning to just that, with or without orders.

-------------------------------------

It was Monday at the Tendo's and they worried about Davis. Veemon was watching Ranma and BlueMeramon practice their Martial arts. Guilmon and Calamon were sleeping. _'This Wednesday, Takato with Guilmon and Calamon will be leaving. I'm going to miss Takato's baking and that Guilmon Bread he likes to make. I wonder if Kasumi has got the recipe for it? I just hope things work out. I think Rika's worried about Takato, and his not even gone! I wish I could ask Davis about that. Renamon's no help. When I asked about it, her answer was that it's between Rika and her feelings. I still find it odd about how NeoDevimon and Kasumi are partner! They had talked a bit; I guess as Ken put it an angel is an angel, even a fallen angel. I hope their happy with each other.'_

Veemon hear the greatest words anyone as ever spoken, "Lunch is ready!" T.K. yelled. Waking Guilmon and there for waking Calamon, who was on his head. Ranma and BlueMeramon too stopped. The fact that BlueMeramon didn't need to eat much didn't stop him from enjoying the meal. Veemon sat by Ryo and Ken; Ryo had taken up the role of big brother for Ken. Then they began to eat.

----------------------------

Davis was surprisingly cool in his dark robe. Despite this place being canyon country, it wasn't that hot. They travel easily around most canyons, mostly going into one to eat and to rest. Oddly looking bushes littered through out the topsoil. In most canyons were rivers and with the rivers groves of palm trees and other fruit trees. He still misses everybody but the shock was wearing off, so some of his old personality was coming out, but if Ken or T.K. saw him now they'd find that he was maturing, he was trying not to make rash jokes about what he saw at first glance and he was really trying to carry his share of things. He had watched Takato a lot, and at first didn't see why Takato had helped out Kasumi with cooking, but now he had to admit that doing the chores it help him take his mind off the stuff that had happened.

So when they came across the same group of Digimon that attacked their trailmon. They were attacking a Butterflymon. Before running head first, as he really wants to do, he paused and look at just how many there were. Dash and KageVeemon just stared, then Dash says, "I think that's Cassandra! We got to help her!" "Ok, KageVeemon you try to get to her and protected her. Dash try and get them to follow you away. If worst comes, I think KageVeemon will be Digivolving today." The two look at him, then KageVeemon states, "You mean you'll get yourself in harms way, and hope I Digivolve." Davis gives them a goofy smile, but they couldn't see it because his face was covered. "It worked before, it'll work again. It's a tried and tested plan." Dash and KageVeemon look at each other then back at the attacking Digimon, "I guess I can't argue with that." With that Dash began to try to get them to follow him away. So only four were left to capture her.

KageVeemon rammed into the Ogremon that was closest to female Digimon. Davis stood a few feet away from the battle. He really didn't like this, usually he'd armor Digivolve his partner into Flamedramon, but he didn't know if KageVeemon could use any of the Digi-eggs. He really rarely just Digivolved Veemon to champion. While he was worrying about all this, KageVeemon was attacking using Yami Punch and Yami Head Butt. As Davis watched the Ogremon were beginning to get organized. Davis decided to help, by ramming the leading Ogremon. He had his Digivice in his right hand and as the Ogremon turn to attack him, KageVeemon renewed his attack. Getting tossed a side like a rag doll, one of the Ogremon raised his club and took a swing at him. Davis dodges and moves in front of the Butterflymon. KageVeemon tired, but he wasn't going to give up. Davis wasn't fast enough to dodge a fist of one of the Ogremon, it send him flying. Davis's Digivice glows in the folds of his robe. KageVeemon gave a shout of outrage at the attack on his partner.

The Digi-egg of Courage appeared on the screen. KageVeemon glows, soon where KageVeemon had stood, now stood a Digimon that looked like Flamedramon. The color of this Digimon's skin was black and his belly and snort, and claws were little blue. Where there was yellow there was white and where there was red was yellow. The new Digimon calls out his name, "FlameCoredramon! Burning Hot Courage!"

The Ogremon and Butterflymon just stared, they've never heard of a KageVeemon Digivolving with any Digi-eggs before. Davis exclaims, "I told you it would work!" FlameCoredramon just looks at his new body and says, "Big deal! So it works, just be careful next time! I need you alive you know!" Davis just smiles at that.

(V)(V)(V)

He can't believe he had Digivolved. He when through his list of attacks, Lava Rocket and Burning Fist. _'I was just thinking of just Digivolving into champion, but now I wonder if I could use the Digi-eggs of Friendship and Miracles. Fight now, think, and plan later.'_

He tries out his Lava Rocket, he deletes two of the four before they could even think of moving. The other two snaps out of their daze to attack him. He dodges easily, and uses Burning Fist to get another and again to get the remaining Ogremon. He turns to see Davis facing him. He just knew that the human was just grinning like mad. He looks at the Butterflymon looking at him. "You alright? You're Cassandra right? Dash's friend?" She snaps out of it and knows then begins to look more closely at him, making him never all of the sudden. Before either Davis or him could blink, Cassandra was already touching and measuring him. She was also talking out loud about the coloring and comparing him to Flamedramon. He could hear Davis trying not to laugh.

She suddenly turns and looks at Davis. It was now his turn to smirk, but then he glows and turns backs into KageVeemon. This got Cassandra's attention, "So it was only temporally, huh? I've never seen that before." He figures that he'd dedigivolve back into KageVeemon. Sadly enough he couldn't use the shadows to travel around in as FlameCoredramon. "So what. As long as I can redigivolve I don't see a problem with it. Besides, I think I would attract too much attention as FlameCoredramon."

Just as Cassandra was going to begin to examine Davis, Dash shows up. "Hey Cass, long time no see." Cassandra grins and answers, "It was only two years Dash. Not that long ago. So this is that KageVeemon you're friends with, but what kind of Digimon is he?" She points to Davis. Davis uncovers his face and says, "I'm human, Davis's the name and I'm KageVeemons partner." He and the other two watch as Cassandra looks at Davis then faints. "I guess it was too much, huh?" Davis says while scratching the back of his head. "Yip. You'll carry her?" Davis nods and recovers his face. KageVeemon watches as his partner picks up the Butterflymon and they're head off, following Dash. "So, where's the four Ogremon?" Dash asks. Davis says, "KageVeemon'll be happy to tell you." And so he did, everything from his first attack on them to Armor Digivolving.

-----------------------------

Veemon found it odd; it felt like something had happen. He just didn't know what though. He was with Izzy as he was typing on his computer. Tentomon was with the other Digimon playing poker, this time Calamon can't eat the winnings. He had been really just trying to think about stuff when he felt this tingling. He just didn't get it, but he didn't want to bug the others, they were all ready worried about Takato leaving and were already worrying about him as it was.

Sighing he turns to look at what Izzy was doing, he could use a rest.

------------------------------

Guyver was at the meeting place. He had to go use the portals to get to more of that report about the early attack. The Gather of Life plans to send Grim the Alphamon to take over the attack on that unstable world. He would be leaving on what the humans call the day, Wednesday. He didn't like that; it would give the Gather of Life time to think about the matter of the unknown human and KageVeemon. All anyone could hope for in the Stalkers is that Grim meets with a stronger fighter before he makes it to that reality. (Hint, Hint)

In his rode white and black robe, he along with others, wait for some one to speak. Finally the one in a dark green with splashes of brown and red speaks. "We have yet found this human. But we do have a better start then do the GL. And I think many would agree that we'll find him before the GL posts orders about it." Then they were finished, Guyver steps forward. "It would seem that the attack on that unstable world has started. Some of the Digimon couldn't keep their blood lust under control, and after attacking two villages and were attacking a third did they meet the defenders. These defenders are called the ten "Legendary Warriors," they also found that this world was a united one. They have three co-rulers and they're mega level Digimon. That's not the only special thing; those warriors don't have a real type. Theirs types variable, we really don't know just how or why they have this, but they do. Most of this reports have been destroyed, so don't go looking for it. As so they plan on sending Grim the Alphamon to take over."

Guyver waits for the reactions and the questions, he wasn't disappointed. Questions of when Grim was going to should they send help to the defenders. Soon it calms down and he answers most of the questions. "Grim leaves the day after tomorrow. And I think all should do is send a warning about a deadly Digimon coming their way. Maybe spread rumors about how the GL attacked earlier then planned on that reality. I think we need to have our mon around and easier to get a hold of. The GL will begin digging their deletion contracts when the public finds the true. This'll help us get some of our mon into better posts. As I see it, we just look for the human and let the GL try to keep things calm." He steps back to let someone else speak. Many agreements could be heard on this course of action. Soon another did begin to speak and things were decided and they left the meeting arena.

----------------------

Davis was happy when they stopped for the night. KageVeemon had told what happened to a very impressed Dash and then Dash had told them what happened.

Dash had gotten all but four of the group to follow him. Running just fast enough to not get hit but just slow enough for them to track him. He just decides to toy with them until they figured it out.

It took them about being lead around the same rock form about ten times for them to calm down and work together to attack him. He use Hare's Ear to cut their clubs and then just rammed a few. Soon they just decided that they didn't want to continue and they ran for it. They also carried three of their friends away.

He just couldn't help, but find that funny. He was just happy that they were safe. The fact that KageVeemon looked like Flamedramon had made Davis feel super sad about not having Veemon here, but he saw it as a chance to get to know his new partner better. Davis knew that KageVeemon was kind of undecided on the whole partner thing. He knew that as a thief, KageVeemon also had other plans on agreeing to be his partner. But one fact remained was that despite what KageVeemon might act like, a deep part of him really wanted to be his partner. It needs to be both ways for the bond to form and this was a two-sided partnership. _'Or a three way partnership. I wonder how Veemon will react to KageVeemon? I can't wait to find out. I wonder what the others will say when they find out. I know they'll be happy for me. I just hope we get through this.'_

Cassandra was lying on his robe as he was helping with the fire. Dash took a look and Cass; "She's going to be out for a like until tomorrow. So, you're going to tell us this next story?" He nods, but says, "Let's eat before I tell it. You forgot about your food last time I told a story. Better hear it on a full stomach then empty one." And so they finish eating and then Davis began with Takato and Guilmon with Calamon tagging along. "It started when this good friend of my, Takato with his partner Guilmon and this other Digimon named Calamon found themselves in this other reality …"

It was going to be a long night, but the two Digimon didn't care. Spell bound to the story, they forgot everything but what was been said.

To be continued …


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow of Realities

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 4

Dash was the first one up. He found Davis and Kage lying together. He just smiles at that. He recall found the last tale to be a great deal more telling just what the problems that were arising because of the GL. And he didn't like how ignorant they have been if they really thought that none would notice what they were doing. Now not only did it seem that powerful Digimon knew kind of what the GL were doing and they were starting to look for the cause. Soon the GL while be meeting some really powerful enemies, and not all of them were of the Digital kind. What did make Dash's skin crawl was that there could be other realities that could have worst problems out there and just waiting for the ignorant to trip them.

He when to check up on Cass, all that was wrong was exhaustion. It just happened that meeting Davis for the first time just help to overload her. _'Not that I blame her, I was stunned too. I just hope Cass doesn't want to take him to the Stalkers, though. I don't know what they do to Davis or to Kage. To think that Kage Armor Digivolved, they used the Digi-egg of Courage. So, if everything goes well, then Kage will be able to Digivolve into champion and three Armor Digivolving forms. I wonder if Cass has decide yet.'_

He snapped out of this thoughts by Davis and Kage waking. Dash grins, "Good morning you two." They both gave a sleepy, "Morning," as they yawn and stretch. Dash turns to look at Cass and finds her stirring. "Good morning, Cass. I think you remember Davis and KageVeemon." Dash watches the subtle play of emotion by watching her face and eyes. "Nice to meet you, sorry about fainting like that. I was exhausted, sorry about that." Dash knows she means it. "It's ok. I mean you're not used to humans just walking around. So no hard feelings." Davis says and grins. Cass just blinks then nods with a smile on her face. KageVeemon just begins to eat. Cass gets off the robe, and Davis picks it up and shakes in up. Dash picks up an orange and hands it to her. She takes it and begins to peel it. Davis finishes shaking his robe clean. And joins them.

"So, what are you doing so far from you lab, Cassandra?" KageVeemon asks. Dash and Davis too want to know the answer to that question. "I was looking into a report of an odd energy that happen seven days ago, by the Cope Street, by the portal gates."

(V)(V)(V)

On hearing that he knew that she was talking about when Davis showed up. When he was getting the keys to the cell, he heard them say that he was found in that part of the city. "You know, Davis showed up that day. He must have been caught by that energy, he says that before disappearing he and his friends were in a tunnel. Right Davis?" He watched as Davis nods. "Mmm, so you were traveling between realities, why?" Cassandra asks. "We were going to this reality where this tree called the Dire was. A friend of mine was going to fight her. You see Dire was the mother of these Digimon that was attacking this reality where magic was angry with humans for misusing it. So in this reality the Dire's children were attack the humans around there to lure my friend to that world, to first toughen him up then to do battle with him. Well, I'll tell you all about it later, but we were on our way to watch them battle it out." Cassandra's silent of a few minutes before asking, "Why battle?" Davis replies, "To disperse her energy into the reality to shape it into her will." Cassandra's eyes go wide. "This Dire was making a reality on her own?" Davis nods. "I really wouldn't mind visiting that reality. Image, being there to watch a world come into being." He really did agree with that, how could you not? That was rare and unheard of among the GL territories. You always hear really ancient stories about it, but to see it, and be safe, was just … there.

"I just everything when as planned. I really miss my friends and first partner." He knew that, Cassandra asks, "First partner? I thought that KageVeemon's your partner?" "He's my second. My first, a Veemon, didn't get caught. KageVeemon was kind enough to volunteer to be my second." Davis says as he smiles. He didn't know what to feel about that, so he didn't say anything.

Cassandra decides to change the subject. "So, you guys came looking for me, I take it." Dash nods. "You're not afraid to take risks and Davis knows things that the GL will be deleting to know. He's not safe and I have to agree that he needs to get back before his friends come looking for him. You should know better then me what they'd do to him. So, will you help?" Dash asks, giving her a pleading look.

He's puzzled about that. Then an idea comes to him. _'I guess both have connections to that group. This is getting to be really troublesome. Can't leave Davis to the Garurumon. I just hope no one gets deleted getting Davis out of here. I wonder where Puck is; he really could come in handy. I'll keep an ear to the ground for him. Maybe even get a message to him. I know this is something he'll like, a lot of action and danger, he lives for this.'_ He couldn't help but grin at that. Dash notices that his grinning but doesn't ask him why.

"I'll have to think about it Dash, but you guys can stay at my lab until then." She answers. KageVeemon watches her closely, and then decides to leave her to Dash. They finish eating and packed up. Davis puts on his pack and then his robe. They begin to travel to her lab. With her flying a head.

------------------------

Guyver's walking with Fenir, a Sangloupmon, his best friend, and fellow Stalker. "So, this hunt promises to be one of those waiting games. One of the best kinds, for all you have to do is wait for the prey make a wrong move." Fenir says with a voice full of sarcasm. Guyver nods, "True, but this human want to go home. I could think of three Digimon with who are not among the GL. They are independent operators. The KageVeemon will take eventually take the human to one of them." Fenir nods his head in agreement. Both knowing that two of the three are part of the Stalkers. So, there was a two out of three chance to find him before the GL ever do.

"Good news then." Was all that was needed to be said. "I hope you up to leading the tracking teams. I'll be busy with paper work." Guyver sighs and continues, "I can't believe I took a desk job. I miss just doing the work, not just reading about it. I wish you hunting luck." Fenir nods and walks past Guyver to where the tracking team was gathering.

The reason he used to get out of the office was simple. To debrief Fenir on the search. It was a small search team by GL standards, just twenty-seven Digimon, most being rookies. The usual would be fifty Digimon with about two fifths being Champions. Only two champions, not including Fenir, were in the search. It made both friends snort and smirk at the stupidity of the higher ups. _'You'd think they'd try to act worried about an unknown human from an unknown reality, but nope, too worried about that unstable world and the Stalkers have yet to start any rumors! They think all is safe. I've seen human sympathizer groups and some really do want to change everything. Like just leaving the human worlds alone. Most worlds so far have yet to have any real connections between the human and Digital worlds. Why get humans agitated over nonexistent problems? You just give them ideas and the need to make a problem. Humans have been reported grumbling about being conquered and in times to come, and with more active help from the sympathizers, there will be a problem. I'm just giving myself a headache. I wonder just what us Stalkers will do, once we're in power? I don't think anyone has given it much thought.'_

He soon finds himself at his work place. Flashing the guards his ID card, he walks in, feelings of being cheated out of some small freedom. Taking a deep breath, he continues inside.

------------------

Cass and him were away from Kage and Davis. He really wanted to talk to her about other things then about her thoughts on Davis. He knew that Kage had just planned something and just hopes it didn't involve a certain bubby of his. He didn't mind the Digimon, but between those two he's gotten into more scraps then he ever did when he joined the Stalkers. _'I do have to admit that looking aback; those times had been learning experiences. The trips into those ruins also helped the Stalkers know just what the GL found in those ruins. I can't complain about the money we got from getting the right items out. Those trips were legitimate, the collectors paid for the equipment and papers.'_

He snapped out of his thoughts as Cass turn to face him. Her golden armor shines in the sunlight. "That's not the only thing that brings you to me. I still don't know the answer to that particular question." He sighs; he's been expecting that answer to That question. For a Digimon that Armor Digivolved using a Digi-egg of Knowledge, he really could stomp her with his questions. "I wasn't expecting an answer to That question, yet. I want your opinion about whether to report Davis to the Stalkers or not." She looks and searches his face, then sighs as well. "I don't know. I can already see your good friends with him. You know him better then I do." "But my point of view is not really valid for that simple point. I don't want to see him treated like a second class mon. He's so much like any other Digimon that sometimes I forget that his human. I can't see him like I do other humans. He's use to Digimon and he doesn't frighten easily. He's been through things that I've never heard about, unless you count some children stories. And you'll really want to listen to his stories. So I'm asking you, right now, should we report to the others about him?" He knows that if anyone else had asked, she'd told him or her and that would be that. He knew she didn't want to hurt him. They had been friends as rookies and when she Digivolved into Gatomon, they had remained friends. That had changed about ten years ago, when he asked her That question, now they walk around like the whole thing will break. He really did want her answer to That question, but was willing to wait. She was looking everywhere but him. He's claw gloves were on, so he had to be careful. He didn't want to harm her.

After a good half an hour she answer. "I think we should. It's just right to let them decide. If for anything goes wrong, we will need their help and resources." She sighs and continues, "Things like this could very well tip the whole game between the groups of in the GL territories. Better it be a group we have a say into what happens then some other group. I just hope whatever stories he knows will convince the more important elements of the group." Dash grins and as he thought about the adventures that Davis had related to Kage and him, he couldn't help but laughs out loud.

After he finishes, he says, "Convincing won't be the problem. It's trying to get everything right, that'll be the problem." "Must be really convincing tales he's spun, huh?" Dash shakes his head, "You won't believe me if I told you. There are really more powerful partnerships between humans and Digimon then just Davis partnership with Kage. You just have hear it for yourself." "More powerful then helping Digimon to Digivolve?" Cass asks, puzzled. "You'll have to hear it for yourself. Just trust me, don't plan on doing anything afterwards. I almost forgot to eat afterwards." Cass looks surprised; anything that could make a Digimon forget about food when they're hungry was very rare.

"We better get back before Kage comes looking for us." He states and begins to walk to where they left the two partners. She watches him get a few feet away, and then she says quietly something. Then she catches up to him.

To be continued …


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow of Realities

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 5

Guyver was there when Grim arrived yesterday, just before he left for the day. Now he watches as he leaves. Only one of the council members showed up for the farewell ceremony. He watched, as Grim was give the goblet filled with the ceremonial water called the Waters of Life. Grim had to remove the lower part of his helm it to drink a sip. Then the list of Grim's accomplishments and his battle record. Then Grim speaks about how honored he was to be give command of the assimilation of the unknown reality. The reality would get named after its assimilated.

'_This is taking forever. Just send him already. I don't even see why this is a public event. Grim's going to go and delete fellow Digimon all in the want of more getting more territories.'_ Coming out of his thoughts, he watches as the portal forms and the cries of the crowd got louder as Grim enters the portal. After the portal closes there's a moment of silents before there's more speeches and more ceremonies before it ends.

He was just numb and just hope to get out of here to listen or read to any reports. The reports were looking real good right about now. He was motioned over by his superior Prov, the Ebemon. Seeing no choice but to go, as he joins the group of his superiors, he just hopes it's good.

"Thanks for joining us Guyver. We wish to hear about your opinion about this human running around." Prov states. He then answers, "We don't know much about it. The guards of that jail didn't believe that it was worth reporting. A few hours later one of the guards did go to question the human, but found him gone. The KageVeemon in the cell next to him was also empty. They found keys to the cells in the lock of the human cell door. By then they were long gone." He finishes. The five Digimon listened to that, then Vors, a Gryphonmon, asks, "And, you thoughts?" He answers, "The guards shouldn't have left the human alone with the KageVeemon. I'm certain that you all have heard the old rumors about KageVeemons and humans. I think that's what might have happened. They might have split up after that. The human disappearing into a camp and the KageVeemon could have just left the city." He lied a bit at the last part, but it could have happened. Prov then looks to Vors, "I think he's right. We can't dismiss the idea that there is a now dangerous KageVeemon out there. If this KageVeemon does have that rare ability, then we will need to listen around. Hunting down a shadow traveler will be hard to tasks, especially if his keeping it to himself. But just for safety sake, we'll leave tracking either of them to the tracking team that's assigned to the task." The council member, a Digimon named Xander, a Pharaohmon, spoke, "I guess we'll leave the matter to you, Prov and to your second. Report if anything important happens." The meeting breaks up and a portal going to Armith reality opens for Xander. Guyver stays with Prov as his superior watches the other four leave. Without looking at him, Prov dismisses him. He turns and leaves, relieve that the idea of the human and Digimon staying together never crosses the three mega's and two ultimate's minds.

------------------------------

Veemon watches as Takato, Guilmon, and Calamon steps through the portal. He was stunned that Rika would give Takato a kiss on his check. And as he looks around, he could see the same on the majorities' faces. He did note that Ryo's grin was very wide and that laughter played in his eyes. All he could do was wish that Takato finds Davis really soon.

Everybody turns and leaves, soon Lopmon, Veemon, and Suzie remain. "You want to play, Veemon?" The 7 year old, Suzie asks, Veemon looks surprised and asks, for he's heard about what could go wrong with playing tea party with the little girl. "Like what?" "We could ask Nabiki to rent a game system, and play that." She answers. Veemon thinks about this and doesn't see any harm in it so, "Why not. I'm just getting really depressed about all this. It might be time to cheer up!" "That the spirit!" Lopmon says. So the three go to see what Nabiki's up to.

-------------------------------

Davis was wondering just what Veemon was doing right now. For they were about to be at Cassandra's lab tomorrow night. They stopped to eat lunch. Cassandra had taken his measurements to make him some cloths. He really did need new cloths; the ones he's wearing are being to smell. No wanting to use the robe until his cloths were dry.

They haven't run into any other Digimon other then the Ogremon. _'I just hope that I'll get back to Ranma's reality without much trouble. Soon, I'll be introducing KageVeemon to the others. I hope everything works out.'_ KageVeemon asks him, "What do you think they were talking about the other day?" He just sighs and replies, "I thought we decide to leave that sleeping Leomon alone?" He watches as his partner looks over to where Dash and Cassandra are they were both tending to the salad. "You don't know anything about whose territory you're in, huh?" That perked his interest. "Never thought about, figured you guys would tell me when you feel like it." KageVeemon snorts, "These territories belong to the Gather of Life, just call GL for short. Humans are placed into camps on their own worlds and in Digital ones. The GL has been conquering realities for like over fifty years now. There is another group of mon called the Stalkers. Their goal mostly entitles just stop conquering more realities. Those two are the major powers among the territories. There are groups of human sympathizing Digimon, they're mainly unorganized. You see, none of the realities the GL have conquered has ever seen acting partnerships between humans and Digimon. My kind has their story of just having a bond with a human, not a partnership. I think that between the GL and the Stalkers, they'd love to study the two of us. Everything between us, this whole thing is just so … weird." KageVeemon says the last part mostly to himself; Davis was beginning to see just why KageVeemon was having trouble accepting the partnership between them.

"So, they've never heard of any realities where humans and Digimon try to co-exist?" Having waited five minutes for KageVeemon to speak some more. KageVeemon snaps out of his thoughts and answers, "Yip, the GL promotes the separation between humans and Digimon." "So, even to you, my whole life is like a fantasy?" KageVeemon blinks at what he said and nods, "Yea. When you leave, you'll probably want to warn your friends." "You mean when we leave, KageVeemon. We're bubs, I want you by my side. I seem to have two great partners, and I want both to at lest meet." He watches as KageVeemon has a shock look on his face. "You mean that?" He smiles, "Well yea. Your part of my life, I will always want you to be part of it."

The moment is put on hold as Cassandra calls out to them, "Lunch is ready!" They look over to where lunch is and head over.

(V)(V)(V)

'_Did he really mean it? Does he really want me as a part of his life? He doesn't need me after all is said and done. So he really can't mean it? Why am I even wondering about this? It's not like I'm planning on continuing to be his partner after all this. Right?'_ This goes through his head over and over again. It's been going on since lunch. It doesn't plan on stopping any time soon.

It's been a few hours and the Cassandra asks, "Just how does your device work?" That brought him out of his thoughts. Davis took out his Digivice and pointed it at Cassandra.

**Butterflymon**

Armor level Digimon.

Vaccine type

Insectoid. Attacks are Sweet Pheromone and Sweet Honey Straw.

Davis finish reading the information and the image disappear. Dash and him just had to grin at that the look on her face. "That was amazing! I hope you'll let me examine it, right?" He could guess that Davis was just nodding, so, "I think his willing to let you examine it." "What he said." He just grins, feeling much better.

(V)(V)(V)

He was happy when KageVeemon snapped out of his brooding. He just really wants KageVeemon to lighten up. He was thinking about what KageVeemon had said. He can't help but figure that KageVeemon was right. When the GL meets either the Tamer's reality or his own reality. He wondered if the GL ever heard of the Dark Ocean.

He knew that the Tamer's reality would be super hard to conquer, for one thing the D-Reaper might active with their invasion. The GL wouldn't know what hit them. The whole idea of a human using a card to power up their partners was still a bit new to him, but he guess it work for them.

It was soon evening. As they head into a shallow canyon they get ambushed. Two of the attackers look to be Ogremon, but where Ogremon where green these ones were maroon. They had loincloths that were yellow with black stripes. It was Dash that yelled out, "Six Ogremon and two Fugamon! I'll take the Fugamon. Cass and Kage, take out some of the Ogremon!" He dodges the attacks that came his way.

While he was dodging, Dash was busy dodging two attacks of Evil Hurricane. Cassandra and KageVeemon were attacking, trying to keep the Ogremon from getting to Davis. Dash uses Hare's Ear to on one of the Fugamon. Between KageVeemon and Cassandra they took out three Ogremon. He just stays back and lets them handle it. Soon the remaining four flee, they watch them go.

"So, I guess we're doing sentry duty, I'll take first watch." He said and then they decide that KageVeemon would take the second shift, and Cassandra the third, and Dash the last. Soon they were eating supper and then they listen to Cassandra give out hypothesis about how his Digivice might work.

---------------------------

Guyver looks over old relics that the GL collects. He like looking through the collection. It's where he found that tablet about the Hazard. He's found that the Hazard often split itself up. Most of these forms usually have the mark of the Hazard some where on the body. Some times it's a really small mark that that form covers up the mark or showing for all to see. He liked learning more about the Hazard. The idea that it was out there makes him scared at what it could be doing and he just can't wait to meet a part of it.

He was reading an ancient text from the Dart 23 reality. It spoke about how two Digimon, one was a Digimon named Kuzuhamon and the other was one named Sakuyamon, twins that lead an army of over thousands Digimon into battle against one of the Hazards forms, a great three tailed scorpion kind Digimon. He couldn't find a name for this form; most don't even put the name in believing that just saying a name would make the Hazard form that Digimon. He knew that the data for over sixty percent of the Digivolvations were lose in the battle. Not uncommon, when the reality faces a form of the Hazard.

Fenir brought him out of reading the book. Sighing, he closes the book and puts it away. "Still enjoy reading ancient history, huh?" Fenir teases him. "I just like to know what to look for. You know that we might one day battle a lesser form of it." "Lesser? I thought all forms were powerful." "They are in different ways. Some were rookies, champions, and ultimates. All had their weaknesses like another Digimon. The most powerful forms were the mega level forms; the Hazard's favorite was the Megidramon. Anything under ultimate was considered a lesser form of the Hazard. All had the same marking, just different sizes and colors." He holds up a drawing of the mark, the same mark on Guilmon's crest. "It's out there and we don't know what it's doing. It could be rampaging through other realities right now." He looks at where the portal able copy of that tablet. Fenir follows his gaze. "Or it could have found its partner. You're really into giving yourself a panick attack over something that might never happen in your lifetime. Just relax and enjoy you life! I always knew you had an active imagination; I do like to hear your stories about the Hazard but think you need to ease up a little. Like just coming here only once a week, not four times a week." Guyver smiles under his mask. "I like to know what the GL researchers are up to. I like picking arguments over the were the Hazard got bore with attacking that world or it was just changing it's focus to another world. I like to keep them looking and examining. I don't think we've seen the last of the Hazard." Fenir nods. They walk out of the research arena.

After leaving the building they talk about the ceremony and about how long before Grim brings that unstable world into the territories. It wasn't until a runner was heading to his way. "Sir! You're needed! It's about Grim!" They blink and then he asks, "Has he won a great victory?" The messenger shook his head, "No, Grim didn't even make it to the front line. When someone check on the health of the army, they found that Grim's been deleted! Prov wants you back at the office, right away!" They just felt numb at that. _'Grim's has been deleted. It's like my pray have been answered. This is really going to send the GL into really trying to cover this up.'_ He turns to look at the messenger and Fenir, giving an order, "For a Ghoulmon's eye! Don't go telling everyone. Tracker Fenir, your dismiss and you come with me." He then began to walk to where Prov will be waiting. Hoping that Fenir will get to the meeting to night. He doubts that he'll be making it tonight.

**To Readers:**

I hope you like this chapter. Some parts are going to be used in my third story. I just hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter. So review this story.

To be continued …


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow of Realities

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 6

Veemon was enjoying his time with Suzie. He didn't know little kids could be so much fun. They had talked to Kasumi and Nabiki about renting one, they didn't see the harm. Most of the chaos that used to make impossible for them to get good credit was no longer so imposing. With the problem of the fiancées pretty much solved and nobody knowing where Soun and Genma were, things were getting to be normal, as normal as living with visitors from different realities and Digimon.

So, Veemon decided that until Davis got back, he'd help Lopmon watch out for Suzie. With the prolong stay and not needing to battle Digimon, the Digidestine and Tamers were registered to go to school. They'd be starting next Monday. So they had a good three days to enjoy their freedom before going to school.

Rika was still teaching Kari how to play the Digimon card game. T.K., Henry, Ryo, and Ken have gone out to do some sight seeing. Ranma was doing what he promised to do for the Dire. He was looking at other teens and younger kids to partner up with children of the Dire. BlueMeramon was often doing Ranma's training suggestions, plus he wasn't always around the Tendo's. He visits every three days. Yesterday he came to see Takato, Guilmon, and Calamon off, so he'll be back on Saturday. NeoDevimon comes whenever he feels like it. Kasumi and him really seem to get along real well. Nabiki was making a great deal of money on the Calamon and Gatomon stuff toys, and without the damages that usually occur because of Ranma and Akane fighting and of other Martial Artists coming to challenge Ranma, they had a great deal of money to spend on food and other things.

Veemon was enjoying breakfast. The sight seeing group had decided to eat out for breakfast. The Digimon and Suzie plan on having a tournament using the rented PS system. They had two games, Bloody Roar 4 and Megaman Anniversary Collection. The Bloody Roar 4 was the one they plan on playing. It plans to be one amusing event.

Then they heard, "Hello Aunty, Ranma's just having breakfast." Everyone in the room turns to look at Ranma. Ranma just blinks owlishly and begins to stand up. They watch as an older woman in traditional clothing carrying a wrapped object. Kasumi stands behind her; many were surprised about the fake cheery voice that Kasumi just used. Kasumi hasn't used her mask as a perfect housewife since Akane tried to mallet Takato. It was a new experience for the majority of the houseguests. They didn't know just who this lady was.

"Hey mom! I thought you'd be back sooner!" Ranma says as he walks over. They were all thinking about the same thing, that's Ranma's mother? Mrs. Saotome smiles and says something that just makes everyone sweat drop. "Ranma, you look even more manly then the last time I saw you!" "I got my curse under control. I'd like you to meet Kari, she's letting me call her cousin." Ranma motions to Kari. Kari stands and greets Ranma's mom. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Saotome." Mrs. Saotome just smiles at the young teen. "Call me Aunty, if your Ranma's cousin then you're my niece." Kari nods, then sits back down. "The other girl is Rika, the little girl is Suzie, and the guy is Izzy. They're staying here until they can get back home." Ranma says and his mom then notices the Digimon. He just waves weakly. "And these are Digimon. The cat looking one is Gatomon, she's Cousin Kari's partner. The big beetle looking one is Tentomon, he's Izzy partner. The brown rabbit one is Lopmon, she's Suzie's partner. The yellow fox is Rika's partner. The little blue guy's Veemon, his partner isn't here, so is Wormon's, the green one, Patamon, the orange one, the one that looks kind of like Lopmon is Terriermon, and the Cyberdramon. Kasumi's and my partner isn't here at the moment. Kasumi's partner is NeoDevimon and my partner is BlueMeramon." They watched as this information was going through her head. "We'll leave you guys alone. Come on you guys." Kari says and they leave.

To him it was a good thing that there was new big screen TV that they bought, that's in the Dojo. All they had to do was move some of the blankets walls. They had gotten the TV last night. The Digimon with Izzy and Suzie when to the Dojo. As they began to start up the PS2, Izzy was already on his laptop. _'Why do I get the feeling of long day today?'_ He wonder as he watches Tentomon and Gatomon pick their fighters.

-------------------------------

They had just finish breakfast and he couldn't help but wonder just what Veemon was doing right now. Then just shrugging the feeling away, he looks around at the other three. KageVeemon has a smirk on his face, Cassandra was stretching, and Dash was just finishing packing. As he finishes putting on both his pack and robe, Dash puts on his pack and his gloves. They head out.

He soon gets lost in his thoughts, which was starting to become a habit. _'So this GL might be that problem that Takato was looking for. Now I just hope to not get mixed up in any power struggles, yet. I wonder, are Dash and Cassandra mixed up with that group called Stalkers? If so, just what might they want from me? I wish Izzy were here! I just know that Izzy would have a field day just talking with Cassandra over tons of issues. Am I up for this? I mean I'm the goofy, go lucky, and headstrong leader! I'm really just kind of hoping everything just works out and that I get back to my friends. Why did it have to be me that ended up here? I know that Ken, Kari, Izzy, and T.K. would have been better choices to be sent here. If I make an error, my friends and family will be facing an invasion of these Digimon from the GL. I also feel like an ambassador here, too. Trying to show that humans aren't that bad and that co-existing could have benefits. This is going to be a long time before I go home, huh?'_ He continues to thinks as he's walking.

(V)(V)(V)

Walking beside his partner, he wonders just what Davis was thinking right now. They haven't really talked to each other, just with. _'I wonder what he feels about this whole thing. Maybe I should ask him? Why get to know him better? He's going back with his friends and I'm staying here, right? Great! I don't know what I plan on doing when the time comes. This is all the GL's fault! If they weren't going around conquering other realities, I might not have ever-meet Davis. Why did I meet him? Why didn't I just call a guard when I saw his Digivice? I would have never have been in this whole mess! I know it's not his fault, he didn't ask to come here. If I never meet him, I wouldn't have Digivolved into FlameCoredramon. I really liked that part. Ok, so the plan is to get in contact with Puck. Then slip out to meet him when he gets to this reality. I think I could teleport-using shadow. I just hope so; there really isn't any reliable information about moving about in shadows. I wish I could talk to another shadow traveler. Didn't Davis talk about a Digimon named Renamon appearing and disappearing? Mmmmm, I'll have to think about that, another kind of shadow walkers. Never heard of Renamons before, not until Davis told us that story about Takato and them Tamers. Ok focus, after meeting Puck, I give him a description on where the lab is and hope he shows up. I wonder what Puck will say when he reads my message?'_ He grins thinking about the reaction. Soon everybody snaps out of his or her thoughts to notice that it was getting close to lunch.

---------------------------------

They put their tournament on hold to go eat lunch. Izzy after waiting for a scan on his computer was taking place, had decided to take part of the tournament, and so they had to start all over. Izzy was really good too.

They found Kari and Rika helping with setting the table. Everybody had long since chipped in to help with chores, so Kasumi didn't have to do so much house work. Nabiki didn't really help, but she was the one with money, so that's her excuse. The Digimon continue the night patrol, just to be on the look out for Soun and Genma, it was a mostly a dawn shift.

Lunch was soon served. The sight seeing group have yet to return, but they had phone to say that they'll be back for supper. It would seem Ranma and the Tendo sisters had told Mrs. Saotome everything, from Takato staying here with just Kasumi, too when he left to go look for Davis. For she no longer gives the Digimon any extra looks. As they wait for Kasumi and Mrs. Saotome to sit down, Rika asks, "So, who's wining?" "Cyberdramon, Renamon, and Izzy are really good!" Suzie says. Soon the two they were waiting on sit and they begin to eat.

"So, where were you this past month?" Terriermon asks Ranma's mom. If Henry were he, he'd be groaning at what Terriermon said. "I was visiting some of my cousins, they had gotten sick, and so I stayed to help out until they got better." Was her answer. "So, what did you expect when you got home?" Terriermon ask again. "I guess not this. And not to find my future Daughter-in-Law recovering from steroids and mental problems. Or that my husband and his friend would abandon their children in face of a harmless partner of a teen. I'll sign the papers for Ukyo's adoption, I always wanted a Daughter." She says the last part with a smile. Before Terriermon could badger any more information out of Ranma's mother, Suzie exclaimed, "Lets go!" They watched as Suzie race out of the living room and were now making her way to the Dojo. "Forgive my partner, she could be a little impolite when she puts her mind towards some thing." Lopman says before following the 7 year old to the Dojo. Mrs. Saotome smiles at that, soon the other Digimon and Izzy were heading to the Dojo after thanking Mrs. Saotome and Kasumi for lunch. Ranma would be going with his mom to visit Ukyo and have the papers signed.

--------------------------

Dash watches as the lab building begins to appear after Cass pushed a rock and used her finger to make the symbol of change, the marks on Calamon's fore head. It was evening and everyone couldn't wait to sleep on a soft bed. "KageVeemon and I'll share a room, ok?" Davis asks Cass. He finds the look of surprise on Kage's face amusing. Cass nods as she floats across the room.

He watches as Kage finally speaks, "We don't need to share! I can handle sleeping on my own!" Davis reveals his face and sees the big smile on his face. "We're partners, we need to spin time together! So I don't see the problem of sharing a room. We slept close together while camping out. Why change now?" He grins when Davis says that. "Because I slept close to you, so nobody could sneak up and take you away!" "Then you'll be doing the same sharing the same room with me. That could still happen, so why not just do so without needing to worry about time later?" With that Davis walks out of the room to go exploring.

"He does make a good point. Would you like for him to first get taken away and then once we get him back, you'll be sleeping with him after it. So lets just say your guarding him on the off chance that it's going to happen." Kage gave him a killer glare before fading into the shadows. _'You know you want to spend as much time with him as you can. So why do you complain so? Or did you think that he'll wake and find you gone? Whatever it is, enjoy the peace and quiet, Kage. You never know when it'll shatter. He's also giving you an opening to open up to him. He's willing to wait. I hope you see that soon.'_ He then turns to where, if this lab is still designed the same, to the kitchen.

To be continued …


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow of Realities

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 7

Cyberdramon and Izzy exchange daring looks, or Izzy did but know body knows what Cyberdramon's face looks like. Everyone was tense, even Kari and Rika. Suzie then says the magic word. "Go!"

They quickly turn to the TV screen and push the buttons on their controllers. Their characters throw their punches, kicks, and special moves. He watches as the battle to be number one plays out. Renamon had lost to Cyberdramon, so she has the title of third. Too soon Izzy pulls out all the stops and Cyberdramon loses.

"Grrrrrrr, rematch! I demand a REMATCH!" Cyberdramon snarls to Izzy. Izzy pales and shallows at the ultimate's tone of voice. Suzie says, "We'll have another tournament after supper." Many nods follow this, and finally Cyberdramon just nods in agreement.

Soon Rika turns off the PS2 and takes out Bloody Roar 4 and puts in Megaman. Izzy goes to check up on his laptop and everyone that's in the Dojo tries to help Rika with her game. Soon an hour has past and the sight seeing group finds everyone giving Rika advise on the game. He turns and waves at them. "Hey you guys! Izzy got first place! Cyberdramon second and Renamon third! We're having another tournament after supper, want to join?" They blink and they shrugged, they put their bags by the Dojo's door and then head to the house. He just watches them go, then returns to watching Rika blast bots on the screen.

---------------------------------

He was exhausted. He hadn't been able to get home until this very minute. The whole GL council and the other major higher ups were in a frenzy. He was in meetings his boss couldn't get to, for Prov was too busy in meeting with others of his rank and the GL. He had to tempary promoted Fenir and Dawn, a D'arcmon. Both were ones he knew he could count on. Even if Dawn wasn't a close friend.

So now he was finally at home. He undressed and had a well-dissevered shower and ate a full meal. Then he when to bed.

He dreams of his childhood on Raptor 2, there was only 6 realities named Raptor.

'+'

He's a Sil'Elfmon a rookie level Digimon. He's about four feet tall, human like with teal color skin and light green hair. His eyes were red. His long elf like ears and only had two earrings on his left ear. His vest and shorts were brown.

He was with his cousin Rain, a Wis'Elfmon a rookie level Digimon. She too is four feet tall, human like with green color skin and silver hair. Her eyes were green. She had long elf like ears and only her right ear had an earring in it. Her T-shirt and shorts were tan.

They raced through the forest tops. All the trees were connected with each other. So their kind made their homes on huge trees. Also there was always some trees flowering and baring fruit. So they didn't have to worry about starving or growing crops like the other villages outside the forest.

They moved with carefree strides as they ran. Soon they bother spotted a branch with a small flag on it. He speeds up to pass it before his cousin. Then she takes a leap and passes the flag before he did. "That's not fair! No leaping Rain!" She turns and smiles sweetly at him. "Well it got the job done, that's all that matters." "Then what's the point of having rules? Why follow them if the whole point is to just win! Just because you can do something doesn't mean you should." He says as he gets the flag off the branch.

"He's right Rain. If you don't go by some rules, then why have them?" Their great-grandfather seems to appear out of nowhere. He was a mega level Digimon called SpinBladeSithninmon. His brown eyes sparkle with amusement. She answers, "Rules are just there to have other's follow them. That's what I hear from others. The GL likes to make rules and have others follow them." Their great-grandfather just smiles at that. "A great deal of the GL follow the rules. But sometimes they must follow other things as well. You didn't follow anything, but your want to win the race, no matter the cost. You must remember that there is always a cost to everything. Even to the GL, they might yet have to pay for what they are doing. But they will, someplace somewhere they shall pay a great price. Until then they just add to the price. So try to find other things to follow then just rules." "Like belief? Or honor?" He asked. His great-grandfather nods. "You'll find something one day. Come it's lunch and you parents want you clean before you eat."

They follow their great-grandfather through the treetops, back to their village.

'+'

He was awakening by his alarm. He can't believe that morning came so soon. He gets up and has another shower and gets dressed. Grabbing something to eat as he walks back to the office, he thinks about what his great-grandfather had said about thirty years ago. About the price that the GL will pay for what they have gotten. He also remembers his own words, "Just because you can do something doesn't mean you should."

He smiles under his mask at that. His name at the time had been Blade Song, and his cousin's full name had been Rain Cry. They both had changed their names when they Digivolved into their champion forms. He becomes a Sil'Blademon and she a Wis'Singermon, a magic kind of fighter. Their line of Digimon was called Silth Wispers. The Sil are males and the Wis are females. He took the name Guyver and she took the name Fate Dancer, for Wis'Singermons were kind of rare.

He could help but wonder how she was doing. He hasn't heard from any of his family in over twenty years. He joined the ranks of the GL to travel to other realities. At that time only GL members could travel between realities. His family had wished him luck before he left. He also did find that his great-grandfather's word proved true, that's why he joined the Stalkers. He found that the GL seems to never stop invading other realities. They have thousands of realities under their rules and can't seem to stop.

He finds himself being let through without trouble. He sees Dawn before entering the main office. "Report." She nods and begins, "The front lines have found empty villages and cities as they go. They found railway track, meaning that there's trailmon Digimon lines there. It also means that they can move faster and farther. Also the information gather found that they don't have any real ruins around, so all the real information is somewhere else, most possible where the three rulers live. They have yet to fight any Digimon yesterday. We do know that a portal had been opened and something had come through. They found the spot with track around the arena. We think that this "Legendary Warriors" have whatever it was in their hands." He nods, "Thanks for the report, before I dismiss you could you tell me if Fenir around?" She nods, "He's in a meeting with so rich patrons, wanting to know what's going on, is that all?" He nods and they both head in opposite directions.

------------------------------

He knows it's Friday. He just hopes that wherever Davis and Takato are, they're all right. Last night Izzy won again. Cyberdramon was again in second place and Renamon was in third. Kari and Rika did pretty well, too. He had wish Davis was here see it. The guys with Ranma had gone to play pool, mostly just guy bonding without Izzy. So now it was the guys turn at using the TV and the girls turn to go out. The Digimon had decided to go to the park to play games. When they got there, the younger kids ended up joining in the games. Suzie had gone with Rika and Kari to the movies. He was really enjoying himself, plus he felt that wherever Davis was, he was in good hands.

-----------------------------

"I can't believe you took up that much blankets!" He says in an out raged tone. "You didn't need that many. Are just really cold or something?" He watches as his partner tries to untangle himself. "Could you not give me a speaking to until you help me?" He just sighs and helps out the Digimon out of the tangled mess he got himself in. "Did you just try fading out?" He stops and asks. KageVeemon sweat drops and says, "Good point. I'll try that." It works; he just couldn't help but shake his head. "I just don't see why you need all that many blankets. What were you trying to do, make a decoy and hide yourself somewhere to sleep? Come on! First you're better off using a pillow and then you wrap the pillow up in the blankets. You don't wrap yourself in them." He says as they leave the room. His partner just scowls at getting advice from his human partner, about how to fake a sleeping decoy.

"So, I'll do it your way, next time! Just stop with the long speech already!" They didn't say anymore as they head towards the kitchen. His new cloths would be ready after breakfast. He can't wait to try them on. Cassandra had promise that she'd stick to blues, for the most part. He might be getting some blacks to match KageVeemon. He didn't mind that, just hopes that there'd be no yellows or whites or pinks. He didn't mind darker colors; just those colors didn't look right on him.

(V)(V)(V)

'_I can't believe he's even gave me advice on how to set up a decoy! Ok, I'll admit that I've never had to do something like that before, but come on! Why did he have to have an idea on what I was planning on doing? Besides, how does he know how to make sleeping decoys? I'll ask later.'_ On seeing breakfast he snapped out of his thoughts.

Soon they began to eat. After the table was clean, Cassandra gives Davis his new cloths. He notes that most were blue and black. "Thanks Cassandra! I'll be right back!" They watch him go change.

"I hope he likes them. So, Kage, how'd it go with the room sharing?" He looks at Cassandra and says in a huffy tone. "Fine." Dash and Cassandra look at him, wanting to know more. He sighs in defeat, "I got tangled up in my sheets and his advice was to fade into the shadows to get out. You happy now?" They try not to laugh.

Soon Davis returns wearing a tan T-shirt with the symbols of Light and Shadow on the front. He has a black vest and pants on. His new shoes are grey runners. Cassandra had used information about fashion of other human's realities to get the cloth and runners to look right.

"Looking good. Like the shirt." He says, and Dash says, "I like the symbols, a good touch. I think now would be a good time to talk about something that Cass and I have agreed on." "Like what?" His partner asks, he just knew that they were conferring what he told Davis days before. "You see, Dash and I are part of this group called the Stalkers. The goal of the Stalkers is to stop conquering other realities." Davis stops and says, "KageVeemon told me about the GL and the group. So, you've talked to them yet?" He smirks at the look on their faces. "Just how much has he told you?" "Just about the different fractions around here. That the Stalkers and the Gather of Life are the biggest and the most organized." He nods at what Davis had said. Feeling proud of his partner. He was getting the feeling that Davis was kind of new to the whole think before you talk thing, but he feels that Davis will get better as things continue.

To be continued …


	8. Chapter 8

Shadow of Realities

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 8

Dash looks over at Cass as they finish reporting to their source. What they have just found out was really something. The fact that the GL had sent out Grim the Alphamon to take over the invasion of a different reality two days ago and they find that Grim was deleted without ever making it to the front line. And now that the GL seem to be in an uproar. There hasn't been anything-new information. They were waiting for it to calm down before hearing about what's going on with the GL. They also knew that the tracking team assigned to look for Kage and Davis had stopped looking for them. It seems that the matter conserving Kage and Davis was no longer in the GL's mind. Meaning that they don't have to worry about Davis getting kidnapped by the GL.

"We'll send Fate over. Cassandra you can try to find where his other partner is and then we'll go from there." The screen goes black. There's a silent.

"That's good news I think." Cass says. He nods. "We don't have to worry about the GL. Well, when, who ever Fate is, comes you both can hear Davis' tales. So, I'll go find them and let them know. Don't worry about it. It looks like Davis will be going home in no time!" He watches as she gives him a small smile, then turns to leave. The door closes behind him.

He finds Davis and Kage playing with a deck of human cards. "Ok, have any threes?" Kage asks and grins as Davis hands him a card. "Hey, what you guys playing?" Dash walks over to the table and sits down. "Davis calls this game 'Go Fish.' You ask to see if the other player has a card, like a 'King' or a five. If they have it they hand it over. If they don't, they say 'Go Fish.' Then you pick up one of the face down cards." Dash looks at the cards on the table. "So, what happens if you pick up the card you asked for in the first place?" "You ask again. Now, have any ones?" Davis says, "Go Fish. So, what's up?" He watches as Kage picks a card and adds it to his cards in his hands. "Turns out the GL isn't taking you as a major threat. Cass has begun to research ways for you to get back with your friends. Also a Stalker by the name of Fate's going to be showing up. When, we don't know but soon I believe." They both nod.

---------------------

It was Sunday, according to Cassandra's calendar. Fate showed up after lunch. Davis was playing a game of Go Fish with Dash and KageVeemon. It was Dash's turn to ask, when Cassandra walked in with Fate. All three players just looked at the Digimon that followed behind her.

Fate's skin color was reddish brown and her hair was silver. Her eyes looked to be made of obsidian. Her shirt and pants were green and there was armor on her fore arms. She was armed with two short swords. On her back was her pack.

She looks pointy at Davis, then at KageVeemon, before resting on Dash. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Fate Dancer, a WisVanishmon. I'm from Raptor 5. I don't think any of you have met any of my Digiline before. I'm an ultimate level magic user. I have heard soon interesting things in my time, but I believe whatever your story is, will be like diving with Dolphmons. Just like me place my pack away and we'll hear your story." She walks toward the other doors connected to the kitchen arena and opened one and was gone.

They just stared at where she went. "She's really interesting, huh?" Davis says. The others nod. "Raptor 5, huh? Nice place, really green and peaceful. I've heard of her kind. Likes to live in huge trees. You don't see their Digiline outside of that reality." Dash states. They move into a more comfortable place to hear Davis's tales.

As they finish settling in, Fate walks into the room and lies on a couch. Then Davis begins with his friends' adventures in their own reality.

---------------------------

It's slowly calming down; he now had a chance to look at any of his E-mails from the Stalkers. He soon finds the one about the human being found. _'So, Dash took them to Cassandra. Good, the part about the KageVeemon Armor Digivolving is a new one. Didn't know they could Armor Digivolve, or is it because of his partnership? Now that's something to think about. So just who did they send?'_ He continues reading until he reads the name. "Fate." He looks around and closes his E-mails. He then good back to his work.

---------------------------

Everyone was at the breach, that means even NeoDevimon, BlueMeramon, and Ranma's mother. They just didn't take the looks that people were giving them as important. And many were just plain staring at them.

They were all amused about how happy Ranma was to be wearing swim trunks, and not a bathing suit. Everyone agrees it had to because he doesn't turn into a girl any more. He could be miles away from any Digimon and he won't turn into a girl. As long as he had his Digivice, he didn't turn into a girl, most guys at his high school are in grieving for his curse form. It was a known fact that Kuno just didn't get the fact that his 'pig-tailed goddess' had been Ranma.

They soon found a spot and began to unpack their things. Soon a portal opened and GrapLeomon and Trace with them were two of the newer partnered people. They are Alex with a Leormon and Rachel with the Oryxmon.

Alex is 10 years old, his parents are always busy, and so he was pretty lonely before Ranma and Trace found him. He didn't really believe that partnering with a Digimon would be the best, but between Ranma and Trace, he gave it a shot. He couldn't be happier. He lives in a small town that lies by the Rocky Mountains. He and Leormon have taken up hiking for a hobby.

Rachel is the same age as Trace, 16 years old. Unlike Alex, Rachel lives in Australia. It was Ranma who talked her into partnering up. The fact that Oryxmon and her just glanced at each other for just a second before a Digivice appeared shows just how the Dire was good at match making. They soon got along like they were life long friends.

Everyone greets each other before Ranma asks, "So, Nick, Ray, Liz, and D.J. couldn't make it?" Trace and the others nod their head. "Maybe the next one." Soon everyone was enjoying talking to each other. Alex and Suzie were beginning to build sand castle.

'_This is GREAT! I can't wait to see the pictures Kari's taking.'_ Soon he just relaxes and begins to nap.

---------------------

He just enjoyed listening to it this time as with him hearing it the first time around. He was still planning on bring Puck to the lab. He didn't see why not just have him around. He knows that anything could go wrong. Like when Cassandra opens up different portals to the wrong reality. Something could come out and try to delete them. Even with an ultimate level Digimon by their side. Plus, if things go sour and some Stalkers feed the information to the GL, they'd need to fight. Then more fighters the better their chances. He plans on leaving after supper. He had already sent the message to Puck.

And he sees supper in his sights. For both stories told one right after the other took a few hours. He could see that both Cassandra and Fate were recovering from the information over load. Dash had just gone to start supper. Davis just sits, waiting for their questions. He wasn't disappointed.

"This Dire must be some being, too have the ability to give rise to Digimon from her own energy and data. I would like to meet both, the Dire and her children. It would be of great benefit to have a good contact with this Dire." Fate states. It was Cassandra that frowned. She asked, "I can't believe that the Dark Ocean is an actual reality. It's said to be full of nightmarish Digimon. It was said that it's has no light, none at all. And to hear that you've been there is kind of scary. I just hope the Stalkers take over before the GL make it to your reality, Davis. Who knows what could be unleash?" Fate and he just looks thoughtful about that. _'It would serve them right for toying with other realities. But once it's open, could it even be fully closed? Better hope it never happens.'_

Soon both Fate and Cassandra ask questions and Davis tries his best to answer them. Soon Dash's call of 'Supper,' and they quit questioning Davis to go have supper.

Soon he puts his plan into action. Has soon as he's finish, he says he's turning in early. Soon he fades into the shadows. Then he tries to teleport. Thinking of the bar he told Puck to meet him in, then picturing it in his mind, and then he feels odd then he opens his eyes to find himself in front of the bar. Appearing out of the shadows, he walks in.

He walks to the bar and climbs into a chair. Ordering a simple fruit juice. As he drinks his drink, he looks around. On seeing Puck he motions for him to come over, he does. "Hey Blackie! Long time no see. So, you're staying out of trouble, huh?" He watches Puck's grin got bigger. He snorts, "If you're to call me by any name, Kage'll do. I got a good thing that might go sour. New opportunity for some unique action." Now Puck snorts, "Not another ruin raid. It's getting to be the same. Go in, avoid traps, find something good, and then get attacked by rivals or some tribe of underground Digimon. I'd like a change, you know, just to shake things up." Puck looks towards the door. "How's seeing things nobody, no mon in any of the territories has ever seen before?" Puck turns and looks at him. "I'm not joining the GL. But your not talking about that, are you?" He nods and finishes his drink. "Walk with me for a few blocks. Hear what I have to say." He jumps down and walks out the door. Puck follows.

"Ok, I'll bite. What's the deal? We go as illegal scouts for some rich mon?" "Nope, if things sour, we'll be fighting Digimon that might not have ever heard of the GL. Maybe fight things that aren't even Digimon. From a source of my, in this one reality, there's this program that humans made called the D-Reaper. It almost destroyed that reality. Or how about a tree that the mother of a reality's population of Digimon? Or better yet, a partnership between humans who could give power up to their Digimon partners?" He turns to look at the stunned expression on his face, and then watches as a look of disbelieve crosses over his friends face. "You can't know this things. There's also now way a Digimon would ever think to partner up with a human. You must have interesting dreams, Blackie." "Watch this, Puck." He says then before Puck's very eyes fades into the shadows. The he walks over to his left side and reappears. "You think I'm just imaging that? I like to think how you'd explain that." He waits for an answer but none comes. "You're willing to at less meet my source?" Puck nods and touching Puck, focuses on the room he shares with Davis. They disappear.

**To Reader:**

To answer FireHedgehog's question about where Takato is, I'd like to hear where _you_ think he is. I thought I left some really good clues. Plus, where'd you think? I'll also point out right now that Takato is not a human wherever he lands. I hope to read your guesses. I think you guys don't need to be signed in to review. I'm kind of new to this, ok? I really do like to hear from you on any thing you guys want to know, and I'll try to answer when I think it's best. It will depend on what the question is about. Thanks for reading my second story!

To be continued …


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow of Realities

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 9

They reappear, it soon he finds Puck knocked out. _'I guess you just don't teleport people via shadows without them getting knocked.'_ He turns toward the door and sees Davis standing there. "Knocked out a guy on a first date, huh?" "It's not like that! I just didn't know you shouldn't teleport others if you want them wake. Help me get him comfortable?"

He looks around a then begins to gather blankets and the pillows. His partner helps by lifting up Puck's head. Finally he looks at Puck and just hopes that when he wakes, Puck won't be angry with him. He soon looks at Davis as his Digivice shows what kind of Digimon Puck was.

**Dorugamon**

Champion level Digimon

Vaccine type

Beast Dragon. Attacks are Power Metal and Cannonball.

Davis finishes reading Puck data. "So, just who is he?" "He's name's Puck. He's an old ruin-exploring buddy. And you can just call me Kage." Davis just raises an eyebrow.

(V)(V)(V)

He was impressed that he can call his partner by Dash's name for him. He turns his attention back to Puck. "So we need him here, why?" Kage's answer was, "I think we need as much help we can get. Plus, Puck just loves to fight." He nods as then begins to undress. "I'm going to have a shower. So, good luck hiding him."

------------------------

Dash was with Cass. He just knew that Kage was planning to do something soon. He just hopes that Puck's busy. His gloves rest on the table by the computer he was using. He was looking through E-mails from any of the Stalkers. Many were asking some simple questions, like how did the human help the Digimon or could a human change partners. Dash answered this; many others would be answered by Fate. She was speaking with another Stalker. He didn't want to interfere with her chat.

Cass sighs and he turns to look at her. _'So tired, she's been looking throughout the GL's database. I wonder if I should get her to go to bed early? I don't want to interfere with how she works. It's been awhile since I've been with her. I just hope she listens to me when I ask later. I really wonder if she'll give me my answer? I will not badger her about, but I really want to know. I know to some that ten years is enough, but I really think she's worth it. I just wish she'd make up her mind. I really think everything would workout.'_ He returns to the computer and begins to again answer E-mails.

(V)(V)(V)

'_I'm looking into the face of my cousin, Fate Dancer. I just can't believe it's her. She's changed so much. I guess so have I. I hope we could sit down when all this is over and just talk about everything and anything.'_ He thought as the silents between them just continues. "It's been a while, huh, Fate." He finally says softly. She smiles softly. "True, it's real good to speak to you again. I couldn't believe it when I hear just how high up you made it in the GL. I also couldn't believe that you're also with the Stalkers. I just thought you'd get found out by now." He grins under his mask. "They don't seem to think about a lot other then finding and invading other realities. They don't even have tried to screen mon after five years upon joining the GL. I guess it makes sense; they have Digimon framing their rivals left and right. As long as I do my job, they don't really care whose company I'm with outside of the job. So, how your life up until now?" He watches as she smiles.

"I'm fine. When the portals become open to the public, I decided to go look around. I toured five hundred and seventy one realities before meeting Kit the MarineAngemon. He was in a bit of a spot with the local group of rulers of the reality. So I helped out and soon found out about what he was trying to do in Dyral 29. I really couldn't believe about what was the difference between the Stalkers and the GL. It wasn't until I read some of the highly classified reports about how the GL just doesn't bother to keep their Laws in the territories they have conquered after eight years. I just couldn't believe that they couldn't be bother to run the territories they already have with the same devotion as they do conquering them. It's like they just live for the conquest. It just seems to be so wrong. Not building on the bases they lay on the realities other then just keeping a presents in the major cities. I wonder if maybe just dismantling the Anchor. It'd allow the realities that don't want to continue as members of the territories to go their own way. But enough of the great ideas and about work! So, I hear you've become something of an expert on the Hazard. So, what's there to know about a great destructive program?"

They soon talk about things and then argue their points. _'I haven't done this in years! I wonder just what everything's like back home. Hopefully ok.'_

-----------------------

It was now Friday, and the Digidestine and Tamers were very thankful of that fact. He watches as Rika and Ryo have a card battle. Kari, Henry, and him were watching really closely to see if they could predict who'll win. Henry's backing Ryo and Kari's backing Rika. He just wanted to see who wins.

Just as Ryo was about to play a card, Izzy yells, "I did it! Thanks to some help with NeoDevimon, we can now talk to Tai and the others! I just knew I'd get it! Thanks for your help Henry and NeoDevimon. I couldn't have gotten it so fast without. Here's your D-ark Henry." Izzy hands over Henry's D-ark. Everyone gathers around the computer. Soon the image of Matt appears in front yelling at Tai, "Stop Tai! It's working, honestly I don't think it's a good idea to give it a kick!" Then he turns to the screen and then just blinks. Soon Tai looks into the screen and just blinks. Yolei soon appears and looks at Ken and says, "Hey long time, you guys coming aback soon? I think your parents are getting worried. Hey, who are all those other people? And where's Davis?" Ken answers, "It's a long story, you guys might want to get comfortable for this." The Tamers, Ranma, and most of the Digimon turn away from the screen. They go about their business.

Two hours later, Kari finishes the story that Izzy, T.K., and Ken help tell. He had been sitting here just looking at the other end just remembering good times with Davis. He soon looks to see their reaction to the whole story. "So your saying that in the Tamers reality, all of our adventures with the Digital world was reflected to their reality as a cartoon show? One that has a huge fan following? So, when can we plan to see some royalties? Ok, I'm kind of kidding, but I really wouldn't mind having both seasons on DVDs. So, you think they could maybe wing getting me them?" Tai asked. "I don't know. It would have to depend on if we keep the connections with their world. We'd have to ask the Dire to help with that." Izzy says, and then adds, "We'll call tomorrow, sounds like the take out's here! Bye!" They wave at each other before Izzy signs out and turns off the computer, so it could recharge.

----------------------------

Dash just watches as Puck finishes off the invader. This was the second time that they opened a portal and the second time that something came through. Fate was fare too busy answering and reporting things to the Stalkers to help out. Kage as FlameCoredramon uses his Lava Rocket to delete the rest. Davis stands behind him, his guarding him from the invaders. Soon, without any more to delete Kage glows and turns back into a rookie. Puck just grins, "This is really fun! What a rush! I really glad to have meet you Davis, you're certainly make things interesting! You know, I'll be sorry to see you go." "Thanks Puck, you're not too back your self." Kage looks around then they all walk to the sealed door. Davis puts his Digivice on the pad and the door opens.

Walking out they continue until they make it to the kitchen. Cass was already there with food ready. "I just don't get it! Why isn't it working?" It was Davis that comes up with a great idea. "You know, maybe you should try looking for my link to Veemon. I mean, it couldn't hurt, right?" Everyone just stares at him. "You know, he has a point. Maybe we're the ones looking at this the wrong way. Could you follow his energy feedback to his first partner?" Cass looks thoughtful, and then slowly nods. "Your both right. I never really thought to use the energy connection between partners. I think I want to try something. I don't know if it'll work, but it couldn't hurt. Give me a day to prepare." She soon turns and leaves. They just look at each other and Kage says, "I wonder why we didn't think about it before. I didn't mind the fighting though." Puck nods in agreement, "I just know that the fighting was just beginning!" Dash nods, "You were right to bring Puck into this. I just wonder just how long until some one out of the Stalkers will think that Davis could be used to power them up. I really hope we don't have to worry about it, but who knows, things will never be the same ever again." Davis looks thoughtful, Puck looks impatient, and Kage just smirking. Dash says bye to them and heads to go have a shower.

As he soaks in the tub he thinks about what happen about ten years ago.

'+'

They were in the city of Trilight, the reality's called Ci'Kope 2. Cass and he were just enjoying a well-deserved holiday. Cass has quit working for the GL last week and they were just wanted to have some fun.

They had been friends for twelve years. He had been a Prairiemon for three years then. She had been a Butterflymon for four years. Even then, he felt something for her. He was beginning to think about Cass in a different way, more then just a friend. They sometimes flirt with each other just to keep others from asking them on dates. It had been working; many believed that they were going out.

He had asked Cass to come to the rock gardens of Wuji'fu. Among the rock and plants were crystals with mixed colors that occur naturally. They sat by an olive green colored rock. Just enjoying the sight before them.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" She asks. He takes a deep breathe and asks, "You're quit a catch, you know. Things have been changing lately. You're now an in-depended scientist, I know you have things to start and where to set up your lab. I don't need an answer to what I'm about to ask you. I know it'll be change what we have, but I feel that if I don't ask, that I'll be betraying your trust and my own thoughts on this." They look into each other's eyes. "What question could change what we have?" He closes his eyes and takes another deep breath and then looks into eyes.

He saw the look that quickly played in her eyes. She knew what question could so change their relationship. He says it out load. "I don't ask that you answer right now or tomorrow or even in a months time. I can wait years to hear your answer. My feelings have been changing, Cass. I don't know if this are just because of the joke flirting and the like, or it's something more. I think I'll never feel like this with any other, Cass. I hope you take your time. I want you to become, as the humans say, my wife." He knows she was stunned and quickly adds, "I'll leave you alone with your thoughts, Cass. I don't need an answer until you know your feelings. Right now, it's enough for you to know that I have these feelings. And I'll still be your friend, with or without an answer. I'll see you later Cass."

He leaves her there, with her thoughts and just hopes that one-day, she'll be ready with an answer. He knew that there's the chance that she'll find some one else. Or that he might, but he was willing to put his feelings that he feels right now on the line.

'+'

He smiles at the memory, she had left a note saying where she when and what she plans to do, four days after that night. They kept in touched. About five months later, he meets Kage and began to think about helping to make a difference in the territories. Two years after he meets Kage, he joined the Stalkers, and found that Cass had joined the day she left her job with the GL. He used to just deliver parcels back then, before meeting Kage, it was how he made a living. Now he had quit a bit of it. He didn't need that job anymore. The times with Kage, and when Puck was just bored, they'd explore ruins for their rich clients. It helped him to feel more confide and made him even more certain of his feelings for Cass.

'_There has never been another that I felt that way with. I guess if Kage hadn't come into my life. I might have found someone else; I think I wouldn't have been as happy. Without the whole adventures with Kage and Puck, I might still be a postal mon. Just content to deliver packages for the rest of my life. I also might like to add, that they might also have been deleted without me taking over Gaia the Harpymon spot when she was deleted that first trip into those ruins. They really don't plan to far a head, like how to get the items out of the place without breaking them. I knew that Gaia was pretty old. She used to work for the GL by scouting out realities at were ripe for the GL's invading armies. Sad that it was it was that guard for that mon who deleted her. All because he thought that she was a thief.'_ He dries himself and looks at his gloves. Feeling exhausted, he soon falls asleep.

To be continued …


	10. Chapter 10

Shadow of Realities

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 10

He was playing poker with Fate, Kage, Dash, and Puck. They were betting so plastic chips. He looks at his cards, two fives, a King, a ten, and a four. He takes the King, ten, and four and places them on the pile. "Three cards, please." Fate hands him three cards from the deck. Dash asked for two, Kage one, and Puck three. Fate just took one. "I raise it by two blue chips." Fate says. They all checked the bet. Davis then shows his hand three fives, a nine, and an ace. Dash a pair of twos, a four, a ten, and two. Puck shows two threes, two eights, and a Queen. Fate didn't have any pairs. Kage show two Jakes, a five, a six, and an ace.

Puck grins and moves the center pile of chips toward him. It was after supper and Cass was still working. Fate had decided that she needed a break, so he thought a game of poker was a good idea. They listen to the rules and on how to play. They had found some different color chips. The colors were blue, red, black, green, and yellow, and eighty blue chips, thirty red chips, sixty black chips, ninety green chips, and a hundred yellow chips. They each got sixteen blue chips, six red chips, twelve black chips, eighteen green chips, and twenty yellow chips. They decided that red were the highest bet and yellow the cheapest.

He had two red chips, five blue chips, twenty black chips, seven green chips, and twenty-three yellow chips. Puck deals the cards and every puts a yellow chip into the betting pool. He looks and finds three Kings and two Jakes. He keeps his face the same, even though he wanted to grin. Fate opens the betting. "I up a green chip." Kage matches and ups it by two yellow chips. Dash checks the betting. He checks as well. Puck ups the betting by two black chips. Fate checks, Kage checks, Dash folds, and he up by a yellow chip. They just check his bet. Fate takes two cards, Kage takes one, he doesn't take a card, and Puck also doesn't take a card. Fate just passes on upping of the bets, Kage raises it by two yellows, and he raises by three blues, and Puck checks the bet. Fate as well. He grins as he shows his cards. "Damn, best hand tonight. I'm getting tired, could we try again some other time?" Fate asks, the guys agree and they clean up the cards and chips.

"You know, I've never had this much fun with the other gambling games. You can't raise the bets in any of the game I've ever played. I can't believe human card games could be better then Digimon's cards games. I've played Gi'Dir'om and Hiw'Pij with the best of them." Puck states before leaving to go to his bed. Fate nods as she leaves. Dash yawns, "I agree. It's odd how humans like to alter their stakes in their games. So flexible with the betting. You could fold in a middle of a game if you don't like the odds. Smart thing to have, I guess it's like war. You up the odds as you play and if you think the odd aren't worth it, you could retreat." "You know I didn't think of it that way, Dash. I'll have to remember that! Night!" The three left each other as they find their rooms.

He finishes changing into some PJs and lies on the bed. Kage joins him by making his spot on his right side. The lights dimmed and then when out. "Does your other partner play poker with you?" Surprised at the question, he answers, "No, he often plays with the other Digimon. For candy last time I checked. I've never played poker before either. Veemon and I like to play other games though. Mostly games on different systems. PS2 and other systems. It's been a while since I last saw him. I wonder what he's doing right now?" He feels depressed about that.

"You'll see him again. I think he really misses you. You also have a partner here, so cheer up. Things are looking up." He smiles at Kage's statement. "Thanks, Kage. I needed to hear that. I like you too buddy. I hope you'll come with me when I leave. I just don't want to trade one partner for the other. You're both important to me. I want both of you guys by my side. Just to let you know, I'm here for you Kage. I really want to get to know you better." With that said they both let the matter end for a time. They both soon are sleeping.

-------------------------------

He just couldn't sleep right now. After seeing Tai again, just reminded him of Davis, and the feeling of missing him and he just couldn't stand it. Looking up to the sky he hears something behind him. He turns to find T.K. standing there. "Worried about him, huh?" He just nods, "I can't stand it. I wish I could just talk to him, just to hear his voice again. To hear him crack some joke or just to be here. I miss his smile and his laughter. I want to know that he hasn't forgotten me." Tears trailed down his face. T.K. sits and comforts him. "Don't give up on hope, Veemon. He's out there, he hasn't forgotten about you. You two were meant to be together. Just give him time, Veemon. Takato's out there looking. You just have to keep hoping that he'll make it back safely." Veemon nods and uses his hands to wipe away his tears. "I just hope he hasn't replaced me." T.K. smiles at him and says, "He can't, what you two have is special, even if he partners up with another Digimon, he'll still have a spot in his heart for you. Davis will always be your partner as long as you want him to be. So, get some rest Veemon. You know he wouldn't want you to be depressed just cause he's not here. You can sleep with Patamon and me tonight if you want." He nods and follows T.K. to his roll. Lying on the opposite side of T.K., where Patamon wasn't laying. Soon he falls asleep.

-----------------------------

He was up and making breakfast. He had check up on Cass and had found her sleeping on her exam table. After placing a blanket on her, he had returned to the kitchen.

As the food almost done, Cass comes into the kitchen area. "Thanks for the blanket. I just finish the changes to some equipment." He looks at her and asks, "What kind of changes?" You know that energy tracer I made as a Gatomon? I'll be using that. Both Davis and KageVeemon will be needed to help trace the energy. They'll be knocked out, so it might be a while to get the whole points of the reality that Davis's Veemon partner is. It could take a few hours." He nods, "So, after breakfast?" She nods.

He goes back to checking on the food. She sets the table. Then she asks, "You still need an answer, huh?" He blinks and gives her a quick glance before turning back to the food. "I do, but I understand if you still want to wait, Cass. I still believe that what I said that night was true. I really do want you by my side; I want to be your life partner. I guess using the human word for it, might have been a bit much." "No I liked the sound of it. Wife, a good name for the female partner. I just don't really know if I deserve your love. I left you four days after you asked. All I left was a note. I was so scared, about the whole thing. Maybe because I knew that there was something there to begin with. Friendship is a good base for that kind of relationship. I just don't know if you still want me." He finishes with the plate and goes to give her a hug, careful of her wings. "I still want you, it's gotten stronger and I did said I'd wait. I really love you, Cass. So, does this mean that you've decided?" He whispers. She answers, "I'd be honored to be your wife." They part and when back to setting the table and getting the food ready for the others.

Fifteen minutes later, Fate walks in and looks at both then smiles knowingly. Soon Davis with the other two walk in. They say hey to the other three in the kitchen area. They sit and they begin to eat. Soon Cass speaks, "After breakfast, we'll try tracing you two's connection to Veemon." Kage looks up and asks, "What do you mean, our connection? I thought that it's Davis's connection." "You're connected too. I need to have both of you. Between you two, I'll get better readings. And don't worry, you'll both be knocked out while I'm doing this." Davis and Kage shared a look then Davis shrugs and says, "I couldn't hurt, right?" He just smiles at that.

-----------------------------

It was Saturday morning, and he was with Wormon and Patamon watching TV. All the humans but Izzy, Ranma, and Kasumi were doing their homework. The other Digimon were watching Ranma and BlueMeramon spar.

They were watching cartoons when he began to feel weird. He tries to shake his head, and then his hands hold his head. He gives lets out a sound of pain and he tries to run to the house. Just as he blacks out he hears Patamon and Wormon call for help.

He wakes to find himself in a forest. He gets up and looks around. He begins to walk around. Then hears a voice. "I don't think Cassandra plan this. So now what?" Then he hears a voice he hadn't hear in weeks. "I guess we just explore?" Without looking he ran and with a cry of "Davis!" He hugs his partner around his neck. "Veemon! How are you doing! I'd like you to meet Kage." He lets go and lands in front of Davis. He turns and finds himself looking at an odd Veemon. An even odder sense of already meeting the odd Veemon. He could see the same confusion on his face.

"Kage? I thought Digimon don't go by names?" He asks confused. "It's short for KageVeemon. Where I'm from nicknames are commonplace among Digimon. So, just call me Kage." He nods then turns to look at Davis. "You need a hair cut. Your hair's longer." He states to his partner. Davis laughs. "Sorry, but I didn't know. To many things going on. Kage's also my partner, Vee." He turns to Kage and blinks. "Your also his partner? How?" "We just agree to it. He needed a partner and I just wanted out of the cell." He blinks and just stares. "You wanted to travel via shadows, Kage. And you need to bond with a human. You're still around though." He watches, as Kage looks somewhere else.

He finds a log and sits on it. "So what's been going on with you then?" Davis sits down and begins to tell the story.

(V)(V)(V)

He just couldn't look at either Davis or Vee, the nickname Davis had used. He listens with half an ear to what's being said. He's occupied with his thoughts. _'Why am I here? It's not like they need me around. Once Davis gets back, he won't need me. I know he said that he didn't want to trade one mon for the other, but what would I do for him? Do I even know what I want? Do I really want to become the third wheel? Why can't I just leave? I really don't know why I can't just be happy and just leave with him. Why do I see this as a tempary partnership? Can't I see myself with him? I think I do want to be his partner and I do want a place to call home. I wonder if it's because once I'm with his friends I'll feel out of place. I really do like to explore ruins for treasure. I could even see Davis and Vee with Dash, Puck, and me on a hunt. I don't even know if we could even do that.'_

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turns to find himself looking into red eyes. He see worry in them. "You ok? You didn't answer when we called your name." He blinks and turns to look to see Davis looking worried as well. "Sorry, I just had a lot to think about." He watches and Davis nods. "Don't worry! We're here if you want to talk about it." He hears Vee say. "Thanks, I guess. I just got a lot to think about. I just need to sort through it by myself." "Well I'm certain that Davis's will be there for you! And I don't mind having a brother!" "Brother?" "Yip! We're kind of like twins. We look a lot a like! Just can't wait to see you outside of this dream place!" He blinks and smiles weakly. "Thanks."

As they finish, the land scrape fades and he finds himself waking.

---------------------------------------

He finds himself waking and he opens his eyes. He finds Kari looking down on him. "You alright? You're been out for five hours. Don't move to much." He blinks and stops trying to get up. He turns his head to find the others looking at him. He smiles weakly and says, "I saw Davis. He's in this reality with some friends. He even partnered up with a KageVeemon." Rika says, "Never heard of that Digimon. Have any of you?" They all shake their heads. Izzy asks, "What did he look like?" He thinks and then answers. "He lookes like me but different colors. He's black where I'm blue, light blue where I'm white. He eyes are yellow and the V mark on his forehead is red. He also can travel vai shadows." Renamon raises an eyebrow at that bit of information.

"So he's safe?" Ken asks. "Yip, a Butterflymon by the name of Cassandra was tracing the energy connections between Davis, Kage, and me. I'll tell you what he told me." They listen really carefully as he begins to tell them what Davis told him.

--------------------------------

He watches as they stir. Cass has finish taking out the CDs. Puck had the packs and Fate was defending the lab. Cass now has all the information needed to send Davis back. "What's going on?" Davis asks. "We're under attack by lots of Ogremon, Fugamon, Goblimon, and twelve Endigomon. We're leaving this reality and setting up the lab somewhere else. Here's you robe Davis. Quickly, Cass has active the package system. Soon this lab will be small enough to carry away. Ready? Go, come on!"

They're out of the lab and the count down finishes and the whole thing changes it shape and begins to get smaller. He aids Fate and Puck in battle. He hopes that they can get out of this soon. There's more Digimon coming. Soon he hears Cass call out to them to walk through the portal.

"GO! Get out of here! I'll hold them off! I'll be fine, you two need to protect Cassandra and him. So get out of here!" Fate finishes and he looks at the portal and then back at her. Then runs for the portal, Puck joining him.

They find themselves in a meadow. Cass put the lab into his pack and they look around. "You think she's ok?" Puck asks. "She knew what she was doing. She'll be fine." He says. Everyone nods; they just couldn't see Davis nod though. His face covered by the robe. "So where are we?" "Alumet 84. It's an ok reality. Let find a rock outlet to set the lab back up." Cass states and she begins to float north. They follow her.

To be continued …


	11. Chapter 11

Shadow of Realities

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 11

He had send Fenir to go check up on Fate. Fenir was quit happy to go. It was almost evening. Five days had passed and as he enters his apartment he finds an incoming message. Opening it, he plays the video.

"Hey Guyver, the lab's gone and your cousin was getting attacked by the locals. It took a few Sticker Blades and three Black Minds but I was able to help her out with a spell. She's used most of her energy to send this to you. Hope you're ready to for me. I'm coming in as fast as I can! See you soon!"

The image fades and the screens blank. _'What happened to the others? This will be tough. Hope wherever they are their safe.'_

---------------------------------------

They stopped to have supper. They have been walking for some time now. He's impression of Alumet 84 was that it seems to be made up of a bunch of prairie. The meadow they landed in had been surrounded by young trees and bushes in a small valley.

He was hot; the orange sun in the sky was slowly setting. But the heat was still around. He kept his robe on just incase they're spotted. They soon take watches. Kage and he were first, then Dash, then Cass, and finally Puck.

As the others settled in, he begins to think about what Veemon had told him. _'It's nice to know that they sent Takato to look for me, so I wonder where he is? I hope he's fine. So they talked to Tai and the others. I really do miss them. I wonder if I could get a hair cut?'_ He snapped out when he heard Kage say, "Veemon real missed you. Must be hard." He looks at the small fire. "It's been a while, and I've had a lot of time to think about it. I just decide not to let it prey on my thoughts." Kage nods and says, "You really want me around after all this?" He grins and says, "You're still having trouble excepting that I really do want you as part of my life when this is done? Why can't you accept it? What happen to you?"

Nobody said any thing for a while until Kage speaks, "It started when …

'+'

Kage was playing with his best friend Trig the FanBeemon. They were racing around the small village. Others their age trying to catch up to them. He was losing to Trig, then they rammed into a Gargoylemon.

The Gargoylemon grabs Trig and him by their necks. "So, you can't watch where you're going, huh? So which one of you is going to pay?" He was terrified and he knew Trig was as well. He couldn't speak. "No volunteers huh? Well say good bye to the bug!" "NO!" He screams and the Gargoylemon deletes his best friend. Tears roll down his eyes. He friend of three years was now gone. "If you felt that way about it, you should have answered me earlier." The Gargoylemon drops him and walks away. He continues to cry over his best friend.

'+'

"The others also blamed me for it. So many just thought if I had done something or hadn't been so scared, he might have lived. I left as soon as I could." He watches the tears that were falling down his face. He moves and comforts Kage.

"It not your fault, Kage. Anybody would have frozen up. And from the sounds of things that Gargoylemon was just looking to delete one of you. You could have been the one to get deleted, and then Trig would be here thinking the same things. It just happened and you'll try your best to stop it from ever happening again. If those others couldn't see that, then they weren't worth being friends with. Look at Dash and Puck; they're your friends. They'll stick by your side. And if you'll let me, so will I." He squeezed his partners left shoulder. "You've beaten yourself up over it for too long, Kage. It's time to let go." "I guess your right. Thanks, I really need to hear that." He nods and they just sit there, looking at the blue moon and the stars in the night sky.

-------------------------

Guyver examines his cousin for any real damage. "Thanks Fenir." "Your welcome, Guyver. You think Cassandra and Dash'll make contact once they set up the lab?" "Yip, if only to see how Fate's doing. Some of the Stalkers have started to move in on some of the realities. They hope that the GL will either not care or divide up their army in order to keep the peace. Five realities, Arth 24, Hiros 12 and 87, Muzut 63, and Fovz 170. This will be a pain when everything is said and done." Fenir looks at him in surprise. "You mean the Stalkers have all agreed to do this? I thought we're waiting on the information about human and Digimon partnerships." He sits down on the chair in the living room. Fenir had followed him out of the room.

"The partnership is would seem is needs to have both ends in agreement. That's why the attacks on Muzut 63 and Fovz 170 are occurring. There human worlds and they're already have fourteen humans and Digimon with working Digivices. The humans are between 13 and 16. From the looks of things, there's going to be more partnerships forming. The movement is working. The most humans are helping out with information they have gathered in the last fifteen years of being conquered. Davis and KageVeemon have done their part, now it's up to us to use what we've found and make it work. I think that the Stalkers goal will be recognized in a few months. It's amazing how fast human can adapt. Sadly, the report coming in from the frontline are no longer coming here, they're going straight to Armith. So I can't get the information for the Stalkers. And your teams been disbanded." He pauses to let it sink in. "So now we just wait?" "Yip. Unless you want to go join the take over of one of the five realities." "I think I'll stick around for a while." "Thanks Fenir, and if you try to break my cousin's heart, I'll really make you wish you've never Digivolved." "What makes you think I interested?" "Blame it on knowing you too well." Fenir snorts and answers, "I just very meet the right one! I'm a wolf type; I'm looking for a strong and capable female! I just haven't found the right one yet." He thought of a moment then says, "It's up to Fate. I just hope you don't try any thing without her knowing. She was my best friend growing up."

They both stop as they hear Fate yell, "I'M TRYING TO REST HERE! KEEP IT DOWN! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU TWO ARE TALKING ABOUT BUT QUIT IT!" He didn't have his helmet and facemask on, so Fenir could see the great grin plastered on his face. "Just like old times." He says quietly.

--------------------------

It was Saturday and it was Ranma's turn make supper, his mother quit enjoyed the meal. He was with T.K. and Henry for Ryo and Ken were on Nabiki's computer. Rika and Kari were with Kasumi in the kitchen. Ranma with BlueMeramon were out with Ranma's mom. Suzie and the other Digimon were watching TV in the Dojo. Izzy was E-mailing Yolei and Cody. He hasn't been able to open up a channel with them again. Nabiki was out on a date.

He was answering any questions that T.K. and Henry had. "So, Cassandra was able to trace where you are?" Henry asks. "I thinks so, I just hope they hurry up. I really want to meet Kage in real life." T.K. nods, "So would I. So you think Kage was depressed?" "He wasn't really listening to what we were saying. I think Davis can hand it." "I think so too, I wonder how Tai and the others will react to Davis having a partner who can fade into shadow and appear out of them. We'll be used to it, Renamon does it around here. I think she just enjoys doing it." They just grin at thinking about the reactions of the other Digidestine. They wonder if Kari'll be taking pictures when that happens and if they could get copies.

"Are we finished? I think I want to have a warm bath. I've never had one without Davis being around." "Go, we can always ask more questions later." Henry says. He nods and heads up stairs.

After filling the tub with warm water he enters. Enjoying the fact that it's like a small pool to him. _'Kage, I hope you let Davis help you with your problems. I just know that the three of us could be great friends! Just put some faith in what he says. I'd help you, but I can't reach you. I hope I get a chance to know you better.'_

Soon he was finished and he dries off, he feels sleepily so he tells the other that he's turning in for the night. He sleeps by Ken's roll.

-------------------------------

Morning came with friends. At when Puck yelled, "Under Attack! Wake up!" They woke to find Puck fighting against five Aquilamons and ten Birdramons. He just looks shocked. Cassandra and Dash were already helping out. _'It's times like this that make me want to stay in bed.'_ He thought and watches Kage move protectively.

He sits there, knowing that he really can help the others. It was when Puck was thrown to the grounds and an Aquilamon drive bombs where he fell, does Kage use Yami Head Butt, to knock the bombing Aquilamon off course. "Watch out for that Birdramon!" He yells to Kage. Kage looks up and gets ready to attack the Birdramon.

Davis's Digivice glows and the Digi-egg of Friendship activates. Kage glows and soon he appears in his new form. "BladeJagarmon!" He looks at Kage, as BladeJagarmon doesn't even look like Raidramon, except that he was on all fours. A large horn with a smaller horn was line up on BladeJagarmon's fore head armor. He had armor on his fore legs and hind legs. He also has two blades like wings that could be moved to go horizontal at his sides. His skin color was dark blue and the armor was black. His tail was long and flexible to help with balance when he turns. He just looks at what Kage Armored Digivolved into.

(V)(V)(V)

He remembers what they talk about last night. So when he saw the Birdramon flying overhead, he stood his ground. He wasn't going to lose one of his oldest friends! Not to now, and by the Hazard, ever if he had a say in anything!

So now he stands there, as BladeJagarmon, ready to use his blades to attack the Birdramon. He flexes his wing like blades to his sides. He tenses, getting ready to jump. Waiting for the Birdramon to come closer. The Birdramon turns to break off from the attack but before she could, he leaps. His right blade goes through the neck deleting the Digimon without much effort. Opening his mouth, energy gathers and out comes his, Storm Call attack. Black lightning shots out and the flying Digimon scatter at the attack. Landing by where Puck was he looks at his friend, "You ok?" "Cool form, Kage! I'm rearing to go!" He grins as turns to help the others. He runs and again leaps through the air to try his luck again. The remaining Digimon flee. Leaving four short, for they had deleted four Digimon.

He turns to Davis and watches as his Digivice scans him.

**BladeJagarmon**

Armor level Digimon

Virus type

Beast. Attacks are Storm Call and Blade Wings.

"I'm really liking that function. I wonder if I could copy it." Cassandra asks. "Who knows? Great work Kage." He looks to the sky and thinks about Trig. _'I haven't forgotten you, Trig. I hope you like what you see. I'm going to try to forget what the other Digimon from our home village thought. I got mon to protect and this time, I'll have the power to back what I want to happen up! And I'll go with Davis, and always watch out for him and Vee! I'll make my home with them! I won't let what others think of me ever have that great of an influence ever again! I hope you wish me luck, buddy, I think I'll need it!'_

"It was nothing. I just wanted to protect my friends." He turns to look at Davis. Even if he couldn't see his face, he knew that Davis was smiling and that he approved of what just happened. For the first time in years, he felt like he was on his way home.

To be continued …


	12. Chapter 12

Shadow of Realities

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 12

He had just finished checking up on his cousin. She was up and was now having a shower. Her clothes that she got attacked in were being washed and mended. Fenir was at his place, he was still off.

He had to go to work. He really did want to know what was going on. He knows that there are attacks occurring and yet the GL haven't done anything. He was worried about that. He finishes eating and yells to Fate, "I'm leaving! Breakfast is on the table! I'll see you later." He opened the door and left.

He was walking pass the guards and finds that Dawn was waiting for him. On seeing him, she moves toward him. "Guyver, sir! I really like some information about Arth 24, I tried contacting a friend of mine that's working there, but every time I try to E-mail or call, the only thing I get is that all contacts to Arth 24 are now restricted! Why? What's going on!" She says getting upset as she goes. All he could do was blink and then stare at her. "You mean you can't get through? I haven't hear or read anything about Arth 24 being restricted. Did you try asking Prov about this?" He says to her, still shocked that this was happening. He didn't even receive any information about this.

"That's just it! Nobody has heard from him since he when to Armith, for that meeting yesterday! I thought you knew what's going on." He shook his head. "No, I didn't know what's going on. All the reports from the frontline are heading straight to Armith, the home reality of the GL. Whatever is going on, I don't know. Try to relax, Dawn. I'm certain things will become clear in a few days. How long until the GL hears more complaints from other worried mon? Just go home and get some rest. Come back this afternoon, ok?" He watches as she nods and then she turns and walks away. He looks around, only to find others watching and listening to what happened.

'_I do believe this has long day written all over it.'_ Were his thoughts as he walks into the main office.

----------------------------

Kage made a really great argument about him staying as BladeJagarmon. So he's now riding on his back. They had rigged a harness so he could stay on him. They were also making good time. Puck and Cassandra were flying and Dash was keeping up with Kage. He was also enjoying the ride. They were also are seeing some mountains.

He was kind of surprised that his hood was staying up. He really couldn't understand just what these mon do to this robes but he hopes that his will stay intact when all is said and done. With them moving faster then yesterday, he didn't feel the heat. Most of the packs are also strapped on Kage. As BladeJagarmon, he was quiet larger then Raidramon. In the packs were his clothes, pillows, blankets, food, water, the CDs that had copies of all the information from Cassandra's computer, and the shrunken lab itself.

It was soon going to be lunch. Puck flies lower and says, "Cassandra see a good place to have lunch. Just follow us, ok?" "Ok, lead the way." He says for the group that's traveling on the ground. Puck grins and flies as high as Cassandra. Then they follow them to the right.

A few miles and they find see where Cassandra and Puck have lead them. The spot was on a small hill; it was a good spot to defend from. He ran a hand through his hair and did find it to be longer then he would have liked. _'I guess Veemon was right. I do need a haircut. I just wonder where I can find a barber.'_ He then hears Cassandra and Dash talk about how it might be a good idea to leave if they were attacked again. "We might need to leave this reality, for if they come back again, they'll be bring more of their friends." Dash says, and Puck speaks up, "I have to agree with Dash, as much as I love to fight, I think we need to remember just why we're here." Cassandra sighs, "Ok, but we'll have to use Davis's Digivice. It can be used to access the Anchor. With that connection, we can travel between realities that are linked to the Anchor. So, all we need is for Davis to say the word, "Digi-Port Out, to" and he says a reality. It should work with in two minutes." He feels his Digivice with his right hand. "Cool! You mean I can portal us to any reality? I can't wait to show Izzy!" "So which reality?" Puck asks. "Mmmm, Tijge 12?" Dash asks. "Why not just go to Zeke 45? It's a mostly mining reality. All we would need is to land and then set up the lab." Dash says. "I kind of like Dash's idea. Then we wouldn't need to travel after we land." Kage speaks. "I'll agree with Kage and Dash, I don't know anything about your guys realities, but not traveling after we land is a good idea." "So, it's Zeke 45 then." Cassandra says.

--------------------------------

He was having a lot of mon ask about the restricted communications to those five realities. He was getting tired of all this complains. Lucky for him Dawn came back before lunch and she was apologizing for her out burst this morning. So with Fenir still off for three days, he would be relying on Dawn and two other mons, K.P. and Grom. K.P. was a DarkLizardmon and Grom was a DinoHumon. K.P. is in charge of security for shipments of food and medicine to the frontlines, Grom is in charge of security for the portal, and Dawn was in charge of most of the security around the city. Fenir was one of the best trackers in this reality.

So, as he was eating lunch, he was also reading reports and complains from different departments and a few from the surrounding realities. There were about twenty realities that report to this office. They were also newer ones. It was how it worked. The newer realities don't get any offices until five years of being part of the territories; even then most of their offices still look to the older territory reality as a guide. There could be over hundred realities looking to a single for leadership. They all lead to Armith, the capital of the whole territories.

Armith was also the home of the Anchor, that with connects the whole fabric of the territories together. If a link were removed violently, there'd be a backlash of energy for both realities. So, if the Anchor were destroyed, then there'd be a huge destructive backlash. Maybe enough to destroy a good three quarters of the realities, they don't know what could have if that happens. All anyone could agree on was that it'd be a supper bad idea to destroy the Anchor without safe guards. That's why without knowing where the Hazard is, the only ones aloud near the Anchor are the specially trained magic using Digimon. They are always looking to increase defends of the place. Nobody really knew what defends are, except the council and that special group of Digimon, called Inu'Dro.

He sighs and finishes his food. He has a really big headache right now. Just going over only some of the reports was just not helping. _'Just why am I supposed to do? I'm now in charge of the GL's presents in this reality, Rajaw 2. I'm just going to have to try my best and hope that Prov comes back soon. I really don't need most of the Digimon here wondering about the GL abandoning this reality. I might like to see that happen, but the Stalkers are too busy with_ _Arth 24, Hiros 12 and 87, Muzut 63, and Fovz 170 then to help out with any other realities. I wonder if I should just abandon this post and leave for Tayth 832? I know that most of the Stalkers are making Tayth 832 their home. And I could get a command of a unit and find myself on any of those five realities. I'll just have to wait and see, so no leaving this reality. Grom would know when I use the portals, so I better just sit tight and hope Prov shows up.'_ He turns to stare at K.P. as she makes her way towards him. He just picks up the reports and get up, leaving the remains of his lunch on the table. K.P. waits for him as he stops in front of her. "Report." "Sir! News is that Prov went to the frontlines to inspect how they were faring and was deleted! They also spotted this odd Digimon with the symbol of the Hazard! That's not all! It seems that this Digimon's with the Legendary Warriors! Why would the Hazard fight with others? It doesn't make any sense!" He just stares, he was in shock. "Are you certain about that the report says Hazard?" She nods, "They forgot about all the reports going straight to Armith, so before I destroyed it, I read it over. Nobody but me had seen that report." "Good, don't speak or even hint about it. You forget that you ever read it, understood?" "Yes, sir. But I thought that the Hazard deleted itself, so what's it doing being alive?" He looks off into space. "It escaped about a year ago. The GL didn't want word to get around, again you may not speak of that as well." She nods weakly. "Yes sir."

They then head back to the office; the only thought was about the Hazard having been sighted.

-------------------------------------------

It was Sunday afternoon when the Digimon spotted some supper creepy shadow. It was Ranma who confronted the shadow only to yell, "Happosai! What are you doing here!"

That got Gatomon and Renamon to move to their partner's side. Every Digimon was alert upon hearing that name. They remember quiet well what Ranma had told them about this guy.

"I'm back from a splendid trip, and this is how you greet you teacher? I demand that you put this on to make it up to me!" Happosai pulls out a bra. "I don't think so! So get lost!" Ranma yells. "Did he just pull out a bra?" Rika asks with a dangerous look in her eyes. Happosai turns to look in her direction. Then he leaps toward Rika and Kari, he's stopped by both of their partners. They simply punched him, sending him flying away.

Ranma grabs the old guy and says, "You might want to stay away from my cousin and Rika. If you try anything, you'll be sorry." The old pervert gives Ranma the slip and put the bra on him and then splashes him with water and without looking jumps towards Ranma's crest. Everyone just stares at just what happened.

He watches as Ranma just blinks and waits. The small guy try's a squeezed the crest. "That's impossible! You can't be cured!" "I am and you better get over it." And Ranma fist meets the air, when he tried to punch Happosai.

They soon find Happosai hugging Rika's crest. Everyone just backs away slowly from Rika. In the time they've known her, they're hearing about some of the things that Rika liked to do when she's angry. Henry, Ryo, and their partners hadn't seen her temper in like three months. It was just lucky that Suzie wasn't here. For the look on Rika's face went from shock then to a glare and finally into a blank expression. "Renamon, ready?" "Yes Rika." "Good, you better start running you old freak. Bio Merge!"

Happosai and everyone stands clear, to watch what will happen. Except for the Tamers, they haven't seen either Henry with Terriermon mega form or Rika with Renamon mega form. Soon they are looking at a Digimon that look like a woman in golden fox armor.

"I told you to start running, you pervert!" Happosai pales and is soon turns to get away by traveling on roofs. Soon they watch as she took off after him.

"Just which Digimon did they turn into?" Kari asks. "They're Sakuyamon. A data type and is a wizard. I wonder how long Happosai will be able to keep out of their reach." Soon everyone is making bets on just how long the chase will last.

To be continued …


	13. Chapter 13

Shadow of Realities

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 13

They were stopping for the night. He was still a BladeJagarmon. He was enjoying the feel of the wind moving on his skin. He also didn't mind that Davis and most of the packs were on him back. He barely felt the weight. _'I could get use to this, but I miss my hands. Once we're safe I'll go back to being KageVeemon. I wonder what if Davis wouldn't mind letting me Armor Digivolve back into BladeJagarmon once we make it back to his world?'_ He just grins at the thought of running carefree across the fields.

"You look quiet deathly as a BladeJagarmon. Maybe we could spar after we set up the lab?" Puck asks. He grins, "Don't see why not. I'd like to get to know how to fight better like this. I think, for now, this is my favorite form so far." "I think Veemon likes being Flamedramon. Or maybe it's just me, who like that form." They turn to look at Davis. They couldn't see his face under the hood, but they could guess that he was looking off into space. "Might be a good idea to ask him later. Right now, I really like this form. I wonder just what my champion form is like." Puck asks, "You don't know?" He shook his head. "It rarely happens. I've heard that some have Digivolve into Strikedramon. There's not many KageVeemon that really care about Digivolving. So, any real information about the line of Digivolving is kind lost. With Davis to help out, I might Digivolve into my champion form. We'll just have to wait and see." Puck nods and Davis just turns toward the fire that Cassandra and Dash were making.

He gets close and then just lies down. He just lets Davis and Puck take off the packs. As he watches the others work, he takes a nap.

(V)(V)(V)

He watches as Kage takes a nap. He just grins. Davis and Puck unpack some of pots and pans. He took off his gloves. "Hey Dash. Could I maybe try to make stew, tonight?" Davis asks him. "Don't see why not. You know how to make stew?" "I learn how to from Takato. Takato did quiet a bit of cooking. I helped make a cake and stew. I'm willing to give it a try, though." Cass asks, "Dash and I will go look for more firewood. Puck, could you look for some eatable roots?" Puck nods and begins sniffing around.

Cass and him leave Davis, Kage, and Puck by the fire. The suns setting, they made it as far as they could go, but still see the camp. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" He asks with a small grin. "Is it so bad to want to be alone with you, Dash?" She asks softly. "No, I think it might be a good time as any. I wonder if we should tell them about us." She looks at the setting sun. He was fascinated with how the light of the sun makes her armor light up. "I don't think we need to worry them about the two of us. Maybe once the lab is up and running, yes then we'll tell them." He nods and moves to her right side. They stand there, just watching the sun for a few minutes. Then they look at each other and they move in closer. The kiss was a quick one. They have never kissed anybody before, so the whole idea was a new one. They both begin to look for things to use as firewood.

Soon they have an arm full each and they head back to the camp. They find Davis with a knife cutting up washed roots and some dry vegetables. They find Puck napping by Kage's side. He just kind of smiles at the two. He never knew how the two meet, but he did enjoy working with them, even if Puck was a little too much into battling. He sometimes forgot how well they worked together. Davis was finishing up with his one root and adds it to the pot. "So, I've been meaning to ask you guy something. Just what Digimon did you guys start off as?" Davis asks as he begins to cut up another root.

Cass and him look at each other. "I thought that with you and your friends using Digi-eggs to Armor Digivolve, you'd known which we started off as." Cass states. "We just used the Digi-eggs that we were able to pick up. So, I've never used, say the Digi-egg of Love." He answers, "I used to be a Patamon. I Digivolved with a Digi-egg of Kindness to become a Prairiemon. Cass had been a Gatomon; she used a Digi-egg of Knowledge. You see if you had used that Digi-egg of Love, your Veemon partner would have Armor Digivolve into a Sethmon." Davis looks up and says, "O, I didn't know that. Sorry if it's personal question, but I just didn't know you could do exchange Digi-eggs, let alone what our partners would have Digivolve into." Cass smiles a little. "It not that personal. I guess we just knew something that you didn't." "Thanks for telling me then." They nod and let Davis return to cutting up roots and dry vegetables.

They just hold hands and just watch the sun set.

--------------------------------------

The fact that it's almost supper didn't not seem to stop Rika and Renamon from chasing Happosai. They had lost interest in the chase, though the bets were still on. Also Suzie was back from that friend's house. So he was playing Go Fish with Wormon, Patamon, Lopmon, and Suzie.

It was T.K. and Ken that were trying to make supper. Kasumi was supervising their efforts at cooking. T.K. and Ken wanted to learn how to cook, for they wanted to help out around the kitchen. Ryo and Henry had chosen to help out by doing the shopping. They knew that Kasumi want to leave the Dojo for a while, so everyone was helping out. If thing did go wrong, Kari and Ranma could always do the cooking.

"Got any five, Veemon?" Lopmon asks. He looks at his cards and then answers, "Nope, Go Fish." Lopmon picks up a card. And just as she was going to add it to her hand, Happosai was send flying onto the table.

Everyone in the living room turns to find Rika and Renamon back to normal. "I hope you learned your lesson! If I hear you're doing perverted things, we'll pound on you. And I just let you off easy, just asks Ryo. Right Ryo?" Ryo just looks really scared and says with fear, "She's right. I'll never try stealing a kiss ever again." They just blink at that. "You stole a kiss with Rika? When?" Kari asks. "It was late Christmas. He claims that I was under some mistletoe. I know for a fact that there wasn't any, for Takato, Jeri, and I didn't up any up. So I did something that is better left not spoken of in front of Suzie." Everybody just sweat drops and then look at Ryo, he just nods in agreement.

Soon they clean up the table and then sets the table. Soon Ken and T.K. come into the room with food. Happosai was still out, which surprised Kasumi, Nabiki, and Ranma. They decide that it must be something to do with Digimon being around. Soon they were eating.

"So, Kasumi, any idea on where you want to visit?" Izzy asks her. She thinks about it and her answer is, "I was thinking on spending time in the Dire's reality. What Ranma said about just what was created, I think I wouldn't mind taking a look around. I'm certain that NeoDevimon would mind coming with me." "Good idea, sis. Good luck with at." Nabiki says with a smile. "You need to do something you like. Without dad and Akane around and our visitors willing to help out around the place, you should take a break." Kasumi just smiles, "Thank you Nabiki. I can't wait to tell NeoDevimon. I'll have to go shopping for new cloths though. I'll be needing blue jeans and boots. Rika, maybe you could help me find things for my trip?" Rika nods, "Ryo can give you advice on how to survive on your own." Ryo just grins at that. "Why, thank you Rika. I didn't know you cared." She glares at him and says, "You did spend about six months alone with only your partner as company. I think the least you could do is give Kasumi hints at what to expect. So, I was just stating a fact, not watering your ego." Ryo just continues to grin.

They just shake their head at that. Soon they finish supper. Most will be going to bed early. Tomorrow is a school day.

-----------------------------

He just finishes telling Fate about what K.P. said about the GL finding a Digimon with the mark of the Hazard. She had listen in silents and now he waits for her comments.

"This is big, cousin, quiet big. If the Hazard had split itself again, who knows into how many pieces. The Anchor is in danger." She states. He looks off and mutters, "The Hazard waits for the one to partner with, the worthy one shall shape the Hazard and the great beast of rage will only be calmed by the partner." She looks at him. "Why do you say that? The Hazard wouldn't partner up with any mon. I heard that you claim that no matter how many mon that thought that they control it, that it always does what it wants to do. So, why would it partner up with anything?"

He lets the silents continue for five full minutes then finally speaks. "Maybe its partner is a human." Fate looks shock. "No human would ever partner up with it! They wouldn't even begin to understand just what they're partnered with! It would make no sense!" "The thing is, if the partner could stop the Hazard in it's rage, then they don't need to know the full power that is the Hazard. The question is, did it split or is it whole? If it's whole then that Digimon with the mark is then stronger then it ever was. For its didn't half it strength then its at full power. No reality has ever fought the Hazard when it's whole. I can safely say that we'll never know until we meet up with it. I just wonder if it's found its chosen. I wonder just what kind of form it has taken. I wonder just what it acts like; does it plan revenge against those that imprisoned it? Does it take pleasure in battling and deleting it opponents? I just wonder what its like. I wonder if I could maybe even interview it? Now that's a once a lifetime experience! To listen to what it has to say and live to write about it." He grins at the idea. She just shakes her head. "Your crazy, cousin. That little bit about it partnering up with something is just so mon's idea of a joke! The Hazard will act like it always does. It can act any different."

He looks at her face and just couldn't help but smile. "Just like old times, huh? I support one side and you on the other. I'm just saying that anything is possible. Just look at what the GL has done. I bet some mon, somewhere said the same about linking realities. All things seem to come full cycle."

----------------------------

It was black out when the Digimon return. They are lead by a Garudamon. They couldn't get a good view of who was attacking. They all surrounded him. Luckily they had already repacked the pot and bowls. They hadn't unpacked the blankets.

Soon he yells, "Digi-Port Out, to Zeke 45!" Soon a portal opens and before the next round of attack come, they all jump through the portal. They land on a flat rocky out crop.

"Well, that was different. I thought that they'd attack in the middle of the night. Not just after evening. So, this is a good a place as any. Cassandra, will you do what you have to." Kage says. She nods and goes through the pack. Soon she puts the lab a few feet away and then actives the grow program. After fifteen minutes the lab stands as good as new. "How come it took so long to set up?" He asks. She answers, "It reorganized the whole mess when it was shrunk. The shrinking process always messes up the wiring and the connections. So it had to be careful when it's expanding. I guess we'll be sleeping on soft beds tonight." They all nod at that. Cassandra opens the door and once they're inside, she locks it.

Soon they all find their rooms and just fall asleep on them. Kage had to dedigivolve before entering the lab.

To be continued …


	14. Chapter 14

Shadow of Realities

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

(V)(V) different point of view

'+' flash back

Chapter 14

It was Tuesday when Izzy's laptop beeped. He moves in front of the screen and active the icon. He yelled for Izzy and anybody to come. Soon T.K. and Ken were with him in front of the screen. Then the icon did a message saying that their connected.

"Hey, anybody here?" They heard Davis say. Then the screen lights up and they see Davis with a black Veemon. "Davis!" He yells. "Hey Veemon!" Then Davis turns to someone off screen and yells, "It's working Cassandra!" Then they watch as Davis nods and turns around. "Sorry about that, we have unwanted visitors. The portal will be opening in ten minutes. I hope you guys are ready on your end, because we might be bring visitors over." The black Veemon smirks, "If you let me Armor Digivolve I could go help out Puck, you know." Davis turns and answers, "Cassandra wanted you with me, in case they make it through Puck and Dash. So, just bare with me, ok Kage?" "Your Kage? I'm Ken and this is T.K. You know Veemon." "Nice to meet you. I'm certain we'll be meeting face to face in like seven minutes."

They watch as a different Digimon shows up. They find a purple furred dragon like Digimon breathing heavily with a rabbit like Digimon. "Hey what are you guys looking at?" Then the purple furred Digimon turns and blinks, "Hey! There's a Veemon on screen! So, are we going yet? You called me away from a really good battle." "This is Puck and the other's Dash. And here's Cassandra." They see a Digimon covered in golden armor appear. "It's ready now!" Davis holds out his Digivice and soon there side of the screen glows and landing on top of them are the Digimon and their packs.

They soon got themselves out of the dog pile and they also find Rika, Henry, Kari, and Ryo standing and watching. Soon they were safe and he was hugging his human partner.

(V)(V)(V)

They had finally made it out of there. The fact that it took yesterday to get everything ready and now here they were. The lab had to be sacrificed to keep anybody on the other end from finding this place, but it was good to be back at the Tendo's.

With Veemon finish hugging him, he introduces everyone to every mon. It was good back among humans. "So, what happened? I thought it was just Davis and Kage that would be coming through?" Kari asks. "It was like this …"

'+'

It was Monday morning and they were happy to have the lab up and running. Cassandra and Dash were setting up the programs to open the portal to Ranma's world, Puck, Kage, and him were outside. He was in his robe watching Puck and Kage, as BladeJagarmon, spar. Puck was in the air and Kage was using his Storm Call to take shots at him. Puck dodges and used Cannonball on Kage. Kage dodged and attacked again.

He couldn't help but grin. He really enjoying this, and the fact that by tomorrow afternoon he'll be with Kari, Veemon, and the others just added to what he felt.

Just as Kage was about to jump he stops and turns towards the mountain to the left of the lab. Puck and him too, look at where Kage was staring. Kage moves closer to him. Soon they meet an Andromon.

The Andromon stops five feet from where he's sitting. He was uneasy about this. "I take it that you're the ones that are responsible for the portal last night. Tomorrow you'll be escorted to Roxa Port for information concerning why you didn't use the portal at Guvque Towers." The Andromon took one last look around and then his gaze settled on him. He shallows; he really didn't like this, not one bit.

After the Andromon leaves they head inside to inform Cassandra on what happened.

It was lunch and they had told Dash and her what had happened. Cassandra says that if they come tomorrow, before they're ready to open the portal they plan on activating the self-destruct for the lab. So they were all pack up, the packs were put by where they plan on opening the portal.

Tuesday morning they woke early and Cassandra put the finishing touches with the self-destruct. Soon Dash and Puck are engaged in battle with a patrol of Digimon here to escort them to Roxa Port.

Cassandra wants Kage by his side, just in case some of the Digimon get pass Dash and Puck. She soon opens up a link to Izzy's laptop.

'+'

"And that's what happened." Everyone just stares at him. It was then that he notices that he had his robe on. "Sorry. I had gotten into the habit of wearing it." He takes off his dark colored robe. They see that he's wearing black and blue clothes under nether his robe.

"So, you see, we're sorry to bother you, but we kind of thought that it was better not to get caught by the GL. I hope you don't mind the rest of us being here." Dash says. The others just wave it off. "We're happy to meet you. I'm certain that between the Dire, Izzy, and Cassandra. You three will be going back to one of those realities." Kari says.

Soon the others had to go to school and the Digimon, other then Kage and Veemon for they were busy staying by his side, were busy talking to Puck, Cassandra, and Dash. Davis asks Kasumi. "You know a good barber? I think I need a hair cut." She smiles and gives him directions.

So Kage, Veemon, and him leave the Dojo. They enjoy the feeling of just being together. He grins when Kage just looks around and has Veemon telling him stuff about what that place did or how much that was. He just likes having his two partners get along. He does wonder just what he future will bring. For Takato was out there with Guilmon and Calamon.

(V)(V)(V)

He just watches as Cass and Izzy talk about computer stuff. He knows that Puck was sparring with Renamon and Cyberdramon. He's never meet a Renamon, and he found out that true to what Davis had said, Renamon had the ability to fade into shadow and appear out of them. Since Kage hadn't really use that ability a lot, they were always surprised when she appears. Though Kage did give her a bit of a scare when he showed up behind her.

It was odd to talk to all these humans that weren't scared of them. He really likes it. He hopes to one day raise a family in a reality like this. _'It's nice to watch the interactions between these Digimon and their partners. It's even odder to see Patamon and Gatomon here! It reminds me when Cass and I were a rookie and a champion.'_

He looks to see Ken, T.K., Ryo, and Henry talking with Davis. He just shook his head looking at Davis, for his hair was now more like it was when he first met him. Even he could see that the others notice a change in Davis. They seem to not mind it, it was like they just enjoyed the change and were proud of it. He turns to looking at Suzie asking if he had any threes. "Go Fish."

(V)(V)(V)

He was amazed to see so many humans just walking around. He really likes Rika. The fact that he had watched her with her partner Bio Merge to Sakuyamon to pound the stuffing out of this old little guy for jumping onto her crest was just so inspiring. He was just as determined to protect Davis and Veemon with the same determination as he saw in Renamon and Rika.

He was with Veemon watching Ranma spar with his partner, BlueMeramon. He has never seen a human who could fight like that. Puck, Gatomon, Renamon, and Cyberdramon were all watching this with Veemon and him. "So they do this almost every time they get together?" He asks. "Yes. It's quiet entertaining to watch." Renamon says. "You should have seen the chi attacks that Ranma has up his sleeves. I'll never forget watching that!" Gatomon says. "Chi attacks? What are they?" "It an energy that humans of this reality can use. We don't know if it's just this reality or if there are other, but it's not very powerful when used on Digimon. You'd have to talk to Ranma about it." Gatomon says.

He's trying to get use to this. He heard that they might be here for a while. Cassandra and Izzy are planning on letting the Stalkers know that their safe, they just plan to not tell them which reality. Cassandra was already talking to Nabiki about the parts she'll need to help stabilize the line of between these realities and where the Stalkers are.

Soon Ranma and BlueMeramon stop and then Ranma begins to talk to his partner about recruiting humans. They then headed to the Dojo, to watch a DVD. Both Puck and him didn't see the point of a movie. All they knew it was something all humans like to invent in all of the realities that human live on.

'--------------------------

Fenir and Fate were with him as the GL announces the closing of public portals. They were at his apartment for dinner. The news was something that made them just shakes their heads at. They also have heard that on Zeke 45, a patrol of GL was trying to take some Digimon in for using a portal that wasn't legal at the time. They all agree that it must have been Cassandra's lab. Meaning that Davis and the other were no long in the territories. For if they had traveled to a different reality, the GL would have made announcements about finding a human with Digimon. They knew that the Stalkers had made a good job of spreading rumors of how a human escaped from a jail cell with the help of a KageVeemon.

"Seems that they don't want that Hazard Digimon traveling around. Not that this'll stop the Stalkers from traveling between realities." Fenir says. "True, if anything this'll only help. First most of the newer realities are going to be easy to convened that about the ideas of breaking away from the GL, and second most will hate losing the right of travel. The GL are going to have riots about the last one, at least for a few days." Fate nods, and then continues to eat. "I wonder who's going to take over from Prov?" Fenir asks out loud. He looks at the screen, then answers. "They plan for Vors to take command."

That got both of their attention. "What! I thought he was retired or something." Fate says. He frowns, "He's just not in the public eye. He was there when Grim left. I even met him after the ceremony. Him and Xander, both were talking to Prov before I was asked my opinion about Davis and Kage. I think he might remember me." Fenir asks, "So that means?" He looks at the two. "It means that I'll have to be careful. Prov didn't really talk to me, he just ordered me around. Vors will be a different matter. I read a bit of his profile, he like to know who's working under him. He likes to talk to his underlings. He's a crafty old mon who likes to use everything he has to there worth. I think might find myself on the frontline. This Digimon with the Hazard mark will have the GL scrambling for any and every thing they have on the Hazard. I'm a self-read expert on the subject. So, I really have no clue on what's going to happen. If it was another mon, I could be safer, but Vors is like I said resourceful and know how to make the best of what he has. Just hope everything will work out at the end."

They return to their supper. All of them have many things on their minds. They all wonder just what's to come.

'------------------------------

It's been two weeks; Cassandra and Izzy finally finish the stabilizer. Davis had been going to school for about a week, he when the first day to see just what school is and soon agreed with Veemon and the other Digimon that it's boring.

Everybody was happy for Dash and Cassandra when they announced that they plan on becoming a pair. The ceremony was to be on Friday. Today was Tuesday, and it was a little after lunch. Soon Cassandra had the laptop up and ready to connect. Dash's hand was on her left shoulder, and Puck was right. He wasn't in the picture, but did want to be close. He was by Sky, and they plan on being quite.

That's the name Veemon decide on, Sky. Davis was fine with it and from the looks of the others they didn't care that Veemon decide to take a name. BlueMeramon was thinking about taking a name as well. Kasumi's partner NeoDevimon had chosen Zero for a name. It turned out that he like playing the Mega Man games. His favorite character was Zero, so he followed Sky in taking a name. This was before Kasumi and him leave. They plan on being back for the ceremony this Friday. They had left last Saturday.

Cassandra soon made contact with one of the Stalkers. "Fate here." "Fate! It's nice to hear that you're ok!" Cassandra says. "Nice to know I'm not forgotten. You guys ok, right?" Dash answers, "Yip, we're with Davis and his friends. We have also met the Dire. So, how are thing among the territories?" "The GL has closed public travel between dimensions. Also there's this Digimon with the Hazard symbol on the GL's frontline." It was Sky that asks as he moves over to the screen. "The Hazard symbol? What does that look like?" Fate blinks and then shows the mark that's on Guilmon crest. "This is the Hazard symbol." That's the mark on Guilmon's crest! You know, Takato's partner." Sky says. Everyone just turns and stares at him. It was Fate that asks, "Takato? Who's that?" "He's a Digimon Tamer. He created Guilmon and when he swipes the drawings through his D-ark, he brought him to live. I should know that mark; Guilmon's a really nice Digimon. He loves Guilmon Bread and his best friend besides Takato is Calamon." They just stare and Fate says, "You mean that his human is partners with a Digimon with that mark?" Sky just nods and says, "Yip. Guilmon once Digivolved into a dark dragon called Megidramon, but Takato was able to calm him down and then they Bio Merged into Gallantmon. I thought Davis told you guys this?"

Everyone did recall this information, but at the time they just were too busy getting over the fact that there were other realities with different kinds of partnerships. "I guess Guyver was right. The Hazard is partnered with a human." She then shows an image of the marks on Calamon's forehead. "I bet you've never seen this." Sky just swear drops and answers, "How you know Calamon? That's his markings." "You know a Digimon with the markings of Change? This is just too much!" Fate says. "Is something wrong?" Sky asks. "You just informed us that this Takato is partnered with a form of the Hazard and that with them is a Digimon with the mark of Change on his fore head. I'd say things are even more weird then I thought them to be." Was all he could remark. Everybody but Sky and him nod in agreement. "I got to report this, hope to hear from you soon." And Fate signs out.

They just sat there, trying to come to turns with the new facts. It's like there's this huge gap of information that they never really bothered to go over. They all just wondered one thing, just what now?


End file.
